Camelot Private
by That Gryffindor Flame
Summary: When Merlin Emrys enrolled at Camelot Private, he didn't expect to meet so many people who share the feeling of having an Arthurian legend name. He didn't except to make friends so fast. He didn't expect to fall in love. And he defiantly didn't expect that each and everyone of his friends, would be keeping a secret from him so soon into their friendship... Modern AU. Slash Merthur
1. Chapter 1

Merlin stared up at Camelot Private with nervousness bubbling in the pit of his stomach. _The first day is always the worst_, he reminded himself. _It always gets better __after that_. He saw, right at that moment, someone go toppling to the floor after being pushed. _Well, almost always._

He took a deep breath and stepped inside the grounds. It looked like any old regular school. Except it was practically a castle. Except there were teachers patrolling the grounds, wishing everyone a happy first day of the new school year. Except it was blazer's instead of jumpers.

Except it wasn't Merlin old school. And that was the most frightening thought of all.

Merlin sighed and carried on walking, avoiding other student's eyes and keeping his head down until he got to the reception. "Hi, how can I help?" The woman said, smiling. Merlin smiled too.

"My name is Merlin Emrys, it's my first day and I don't know where to go."

The receptionist, Mrs Nemeth she told him, flicked through some paper work and made a small noise that sounded like, "Ah hah!" She clicked a few keys on the keyboard, moved the mouse and clicked that too, and then the noise of the printer made Merlin jump.

The bell rang, signalling that Merlin was now late. A girl ran through the door, and Mrs Nemeth called out, "Oh! Gwen! Gwen, do come here!"

The girl was pretty, Merlin acknowledged. She had coco skin and dark, long tresses that fell to the height of her upper arms. Her splay of freckles was slightly covered by her red cheeks. Her eyes where wide as she walked over and began to say, "I'm really sorry but I'm late for form -"

_They call it a form here. Not a tutor group._

Mrs Nemeth waved a hand, "Gwen, do stop babbling. I am presenting your excuse for you being late." She gestured to Merlin, "This is the new boy in your form. You are going to say you were waiting with him to get his timetable so you can show him to your form."

Gwen let a smile slide onto her face and she turned to face Merlin, "Oh, you're the new boy then! I'm Gwen."

"I'm Merlin."

Gwen's eyes suddenly went very, very wide. Her mouth dropped, "You are kidding."

Merlin fidgeted uncomfortably, "Uh no, that's my name. Merlin Emrys is what my mother- oh!" He staggered as Gwen suddenly threw her arms around him, laughing slightly madly. She drew back. Her eyes were still wide.

"This is so cool!" She grinned, "You're Merlin, and I'm Gwen. I know a boy called Arthur. A girl called Morgana."

"No, now you're kidding." Merlin was grinning too. Gwen shook her head.

"Nope. And, it gets better, we have a Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan, Mordred, Percival, Valiant and even some of our teachers fit the bill!"

Merlin was gaping. Everyone in the Arthurian Legend. "Next you'll be saying they'll all in our form, you're dating Arthur, Morgana is evil and Elyan is your brother." He teased. Mrs Nemeth looked pleased they were getting on so well.

"Well, they are all in our form and Elyan is my brother. But no, I am not dating Arthur and Morgana is not evil." Gwen shrugged, "I think the teachers thought it would be funny to put everyone considered to have a name in Arthurian legend in our form. Evidently that is true, since you are joining us. Good luck, by the way."

"You'll need it." Mrs Nemeth added, as she handed him his timetable, "Good luck Merlin."

"Thank you!"

Gwen and Merlin began to walk down a vary of corridors. They were just walking along when Gwen randomly and out of the blue asked, "So Merlin, what do you think of our royal family? You know… the UK royal family."

Merlin startled; _what a strange question to ask_. "Well, I don't know. I didn't and don't have a television so I don't know them at all. I don't even know what the look like!"

Now Gwen startled, she started to stutter a little, before she silenced. Merlin looked at her oddly but chose to ignore it and be happy that he seemed to have found a friend quickly. If this first day was going to be the worst, he couldn't wait for the rest of the year!

Gwen seemed deep in thought as they stopped outside a door, "Ready to meet the rest of the Arthurian Legend?" Gwen asked, and Merlin nodded.

Gwen swung the door open and stepped inside, closely followed by Merlin. "Sorry we're late Miss, I was just waiting the new boy to get his timetable."

Merlin tried not to be hurt when Gwen called him 'the new boy' instead of his name. When she winked at him, he got it. She was trying to save his name and try and shock the rest of the class. He smiled subtly to himself.

Mrs Gorlois looked up and sighed, "Another Arthurian legend name. We do get them all in here."

Someone spoke up, "If his name isn't Merlin, please can we get rid of him." He looked at Merlin, "No offense mate, but we have everyone in here but a Merlin so please…" He motioned towards the door.

Gwen couldn't take it anymore. She burst into a fit of giggles. Mrs Gorlois was biting her lip in an attempt to not laugh. Merlin was grinning again.

"What?" The arrogant boy demanded. Merlin inspected him a bit closer. He had golden hair and bright blue eyes, an athletic frame and crossed arms, defensive. He looked defensive as he rocked back on his chair. Gwen laughed harder.

"Arthur, shut up." She said, regaining composure, "Miss, may I?"

"Of course Gwen."

"Everyone may I introduce our new boy, Merlin Emrys."

Arthur's chair rocketed forwards, staring forward and not quite believing it. Some gasped and another laughed. "You are kidding?"

"We've already had this conversation." Merlin waved a hand dismissively, "But yes, my name is Merlin. So I guess I'm staying by your careful telling, right?"

Everyone gaped at him. Merlin guessed this boy was a leader of the popular group of something. "Do you know who I am?" Arthur asked, his voice disbelieving.

"I don't. But I think I do."

"And who is that?"

"A great, royal prat." Merlin said brightly, "Just like Arthur Pendragon before he met Merlin in the Arthurian legends. So nice to meet you prat, I hope I can make you less so."

Gwen laughed some more and dragged Merlin to sit by her. "This is Morgana LeFay," She introduced. Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"The surnames match as well?"

Gwen nodded, so did Morgana, "Yes. Arthur is actually Arthur Pendragon. I am Gwen Smith. You know, in the tales Gwen's father was a blacksmith. Most of them fit."

Morgana grinned, "Welcome to Camelot Private Merlin. I assure you, with a name like yours, you'll fit right in." Merlin knew know that he would be happy at Camelot Private, if he had friends like these.

What Merlin didn't know is as soon as he breathed a sigh of relief and bent down to rummage in his bag, Gwen mouthed to everyone in the room, 'We need to talk. Lunchtime. The oak tree. It's urgent.' She made sure everyone knew that, before Merlin rose again and smiled at her.

She smiled back. She then mentally slapped herself.

_He doesn't know who he is…_


	2. Chapter 2

So far, Merlin was loving his first day at Camelot Private. He was in art at the moment, drawing expertly into his sketchpad. He sat by another girl in his form, Freya. A few people had jokingly called her 'Lady' and Merlin remembered that in the Arthurian legend, Freya was the Lady of the lake. He wondered if Gwen or Arthur got called 'Your majesty', Morgana also 'Lady' or maybe Gwaine got called 'Sir'.

"Merlin that is amazing." Freya breathed, cutting through his thoughts; Merlin felt his heart swell with pride. He had drawn a large medieval hall, with a crowd on either side, a small walkway separating them left and right. In the distance, at the end of the walkway, were two thrones on which two people sat. They both looked male, their hands outstretched and joined. Outside one of the windows, at the edge of the ancient hall, a dragon loomed. It was all done in black and white and filled his page.

"Thank you." He said, just as the bell rang and their lesson ended.

Their teacher went around, looking at their work before she allowed them to leave, she smiled at Merlin's, "Living up to your Arthurian legend name, eh Merlin? That is a very beautiful drawing. Well done."

"I want it!" Freya whined, laughing softly.

"I'm not grading it. It's yours to take home." Miss told Merlin, who grinned and gently ripped the page out of his sketch book. He handed it over to Freya who looked at it with wide eyes.

He smiled cheerfully, "There you go then."

She threw his arms around him, "Thank you! I'll put it up in my locker." She told him. Miss inspected her work too, smiling warmly and laughing at the drawing of a sea blue lake with a little boat at the side, hustled in forestry. Freya shrugged merrily.

"Merlin, could you stay behind? I would like to talk to you a little bit about your work, as it is your first day. It's just to get a little prospect as to what you prefer to do, what you don't, your previous grades." Miss told him, and Merlin nodded and whispered to Freya to wait for him.

"Do you know where the big oak tree is?" She asked him, and he nodded, "I'll meet you there when you're done. It's where all of our friends go to have lunch."

"It's lunch now?" Merlin asked, surprised the day had gone so quickly. Freya laughed and said she would see him soon. She exited and then ran for it down to her locker; she put the picture up as promised and grabbed her packed lunch, running to the oak tree in the centre of the Camelot Private grounds.

"Hey," She said breathlessly, she noticed all her friends were already there, nearly everyone in their form, "Sorry I'm a little late. What did I miss?"

"Nothing yet." Gwen said warmly as Freya sat by her, "Where is Merlin?"

"Talking to our art teacher. He won't be long so if this is something we don't want him to know, you better hurry up. I told him to meet us here."

Gwen bit her lip, "We have a problem. At least, I think it's a problem. I don't really know yet…"

"What's that then? How awesome this Merlin guy is? I can't believe we finally have a Merlin! Camelot is complete, at last." Gwaine laughed, "He's pretty good looking as well. Don't you think?" He winked and everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Did you hear how he talked to Arthur?" Morgana laughed and Arthur looked cross, "That was amazing! No one talks to Arthur like that, I swear, Merlin is my new best friend. No offence Gwen."

Gwen sighed, "That's the problem."

"That Merlin is my new best friend?" Morgana said, confused, "It was just a joke Gwen, no one would ever replace you as my new best friend. We're best friends for life."

Gwen managed a smile, then it disappeared again, "No, no." She said, "I know that was a joke. That's… The way he talks to Arthur is sort of the problem."

"It was downright disrespectful." Arthur hissed, "I don't like people fawning over me because of who I am, but I don't like people speaking to me like that either! Doesn't he know who I am?"

Gwen looked up sadly and guiltily, "That's the thing though. I don't think he does."

…

It took forever for Merlin to find his new locker. He grinned when it popped open and he set a new locker combination code. _2 5 20 5. _He put his new books in and then asked someone where the canteen was, and they very helpfully directed him there. Merlin sighed, the day was going fine, and he hoped it just stayed that way. He liked it here. But what would happen when they found out his secret? Would they disown him like his previous friends did? Merlin bit his lip, he would just have to wait and find out.

…

Everyone stared at Gwen, paralyzed and looking slightly dumb. Arthur had his mouth hanging open, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DOESN'T KNOW WHO I AM? EVERYONE IN DAMN WELL BRITAIN KNOWS WHO I AM!" He shouted suddenly, and it made everyone jump a couple feet into the air.

"Let's… Let's just calm down." Morgana stuttered, and even Freya although looked amused, she was also amazed, "Gwen, go from the start."

Gwen sighed as everyone leaned in to listen carefully, "I did what I always do when Miss said there is going to be a new person in our form. I left the house late, got to school late on purpose and got through the door just as the bell went."

"Yes that is our routine; we get you to check out the new kid before they get to our form. Got it. And you asked him the usual question? The one you always do?"

"I haven't got to that bit yet. As always, Mrs Nemeth asked me to wait for the new kid and I found out his name was Merlin. And then yes, as we were walking I asked him the usual question I did ask half of you lot."

Half of the group, including Gwaine and Freya, nodded in remembrance, "So what do you think of our royal family?"

"And Merlin replies, 'Well, I don't know. I didn't and don't have a television so I don't know them at all. I don't even know what they look like!' I couldn't believe it."

There was a pause of silence. "So he doesn't know who Arthur is?" Morgana whispered, "Which is why he talked to him like that this morning?" She groaned, "And here I was thinking he was just plain awesome."

Arthur sat, shocked still. There wasn't one person in Britain who didn't know him. He had come to Camelot Private to get away from that. And even here people still looked at him and whispered. He had gotten used to it, but Merlin Emrys really didn't know who Arthur Pendragon was?

"How is that even possible?" Percival asked, wide eyed, "He's the Prince!"

…

Merlin started to make his way to where the oak tree was. The buildings of Camelot Private surrounded a large grass area, in which the students sat for their lunch and break. The oak tree sat in the middle of that and Merlin managed to weave around various students and saw his new form group sat under the tree. He waved and Freya waved back.

…

As Freya waved at Merlin, she hissed to everyone else, "What do we tell him? He's going to figure it out eventually. Someone will tell him; this school is full of gossipers."

"We don't tell him anything." They all stared at Arthur, who crossed his arm, "What? It's about who I am. I don't want him to know I'm the Prince of Britain just yet. So no one say anything."

They sighed but when Merlin, shyly, sat next to them they did as Arthur has asked them. No one said a word. Merlin, again, fidgeted uncomfortably.

"So Merlin, who do you live with?"

"Uh, my mother." Merlin replied to Morgana's question, at her raised eyebrow, "My father left us before I was even born."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Morgana said sympathetically.

Merlin shrugged, "Not your fault." He smiled, "I don't mind. My mother is more than enough protective, enough for ten parents. But I love her; she's been very good to me."

"And why did you move here? To Camelot Private?"

Merlin's eyes widened a little, "Um, well, I used to live in Ealdor. It's a very small village in the middle of nowhere. And I, uh, I left my old school because of bullying. And I got a scholarship here so we moved to Camelot."

Arthur looked surprised, "You're a scholarship kid?"

Merlin narrowed his eyes a little at the unknown-to-him Prince, "Yes." He snapped, "Please don't tell me you're one of those people who make fun of those who are smart. I had way enough of that at my old school."

A few of them sniggered. Arthur grinned and dug out a wad of paper from his bag, he threw it at Merlin, who quickly realised it was a test. On the top was, in bright red marker, "100%". Arthur shrugged, "I can't really make fun of those who are exactly the same as me."

"You're on scholarship?"

"No, but I could be if I wanted."

"Then why do your parents pay the astronomical bills this place has if you could have a scholarship?" Merlin asked in utter bewilderment.

Arthur laughed a little, "My father likes to donate to the school a lot."

"So you're rich."

"You could say that."

"So you got bullied because you're smart?" Freya cut in, eager to learn more about the boy, Merlin hesitated, "What is it? There is more." She said, "Isn't there? Go on, tell us."

"Are… Are any of you homophobic?" Merlin whispered, looking at through his lashes with wide and slightly fearful eyes.

Gwaine started to grin, "You're gay?" Merlin nodded, "Well, my day just got ten times better."

"Gwaine is bi, so is Arthur. I'm a lesbian." Freya explained and Merlin sagged with relief.

"Wanna go out some time Merlin?" Gwaine waggled his eyebrows and Merlin blushed a little.

"Uh, sorry, you're not really my type."

Gwaine laughed and took a swig of water from the water bottle next to him, "Trust me, by the end of the week I will be."

Merlin gave a nervous laughed and Arthur sat back, resting on his elbows to get a better look at the boy. He had a mop of dark brown hair, straight and shiny. He was skinny and small with no acne on his face. And what on earth was around his neck? A scarf of some sort? But his eyes… Brilliant blue and so captivating… _he is very beautiful._ Arthur's eyes widened as he realised what he had just thought.

"Arthur are you ok?" Morgana asked, waving a hand in front of his face, "You were staring at Merlin."

Arthur's eyes snapped up to meet her's, "I was not." His tone was harsh and it made Morgana recoil slightly. She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes you were. Well, Merlin, it seems you are extremely popular, aren't you? You've got both the bi guys fawning over you already, and it's only you're first day."

Merlin blushed a bright red to the tips of his elfish ears, "I… But I didn't… I mean… I just… I don't think…" He stuttered, turning even redder.

Morgana laughed and reached across to take his hand in her own, "I'm just kidding. But I like you, you seem _trustworthy_." She threw a pointed look at Arthur, who narrowed and rolled his eyes in return, "Are you gay or bi?"

"Gay." Merlin confirmed, "Defiantly gay."

Morgana nodded and everyone resumed different conversations. Making sure Merlin wasn't looking, Morgana mouthed at Arthur, _We need to talk. _


	3. Chapter 3

Morgana shut the door of her and Arthur's flat with a loud bang. Her parents and the royal family had been close friends for many, many years, and when Arthur and Morgana both fought to go to an actual school, the only option for both of them was to get a roommate who both families trusted. So they picked each other and here they were.

It wasn't even a flat, not really. It was the whole top floor of their building and it was stunning. They had had the royal decorators in here when they first moved in. Tessie, the royal interior designer, had made it a masterpiece.

"What is your angle here?" Morgana demanded of Arthur as they sat down in their living room, "Why won't you tell Merlin who you are? Who we are?" Morgana was the daughter of a duke, a primary advisor to King Uther, "Do you like him?"

"He's been here a day Morgana."

"Do you like him?"

"One day!"

"Do," She said again, "you like him?"

Arthur sighed and dragged a hand over his face, "Only a little bit." Morgana started to grin, and he started to protest, "No Morgana! I hardly know him."

"But you think he's handsome?"

"Mmhmmm…"

"I can't hear you!" Morgana sung, edging closer to the boy who was practically her brother.

Arthur groaned and slapped his hand to his forehead, "Maybe a little bit!" He said and Morgana laughed, crossing her legs under her and leaning forward, "But only a little bit!"

"Yes, you keep saying that. You have to admit Arthur, he has beautiful eyes." Arthur blushed, "Which is exactly what you were staring at earlier, at lunch."

Arthur opened his mouthed to protest but one knowing look from Morgana silenced him, "You are never going to let me live this down, are you?" Morgana grinned, "I thought not. Please, Morgana, just don't say anything. I only like him a little bit, a little, little bit and Gwaine likes him anyway. He made that _very_ clear."

Morgana pointed out, "Merlin told Gwaine he wasn't his type."

"So? We all know what Gwaine's like. They'll be snogging by next week and – OW!"

Morgana quickly slapped him upside the head, "Get a grip Arthur!" She said, shaking his shoulders, "You are the Prince of Britain for goodness sake! The future king! And you're worried about whether Merlin is going to be snogging Gwaine next week?"

"YES!"

Arthur slapped a hand to his mouthed as he realised what he had just revealed. Morgana sat back with a smirk painted on her lips, "That's what I thought. So… You only like him a little bit?"

Arthur groaned and fell back, burrowing his face in a pillow while Morgana laughed.

…

It was Merlin's third day at Camelot Private. They were sitting where they had the past two days for lunch, under the great oak. He was talking to the girls.

Morgana asked him, "Would you like to go shopping after school today with me, Freya and Gwen? I like to have a guy's opinion, but most of the time they don't want to come and help me choose clothes. Or they are busy staring at parts of my body which are not my eyes or face, or even the dress." She pulled a face, then it cleared right up, "And this isn't being prejudiced, that just because you're gay you like clothes shopping but…"

"I would love to go shopping with you, Freya and Gwen." Merlin beamed back at her, "That would be really, really nice. But I can't do today, I'm spending time with my mum, I promised."

"You spend time with your mum?" Gwaine asked him, eyebrow raised.

Merlin frowned, "After she's done so much for me, I think it would be insulting to her if I didn't." A few of them laughed at Gwaine's face, Merlin turned back to Morgana, "I can't do today, but I could do tomorrow if that's ok?"

"Great!" Morgana squealed, "Just a warning, we will constantly point out the cute or hot guys."

"I'll do it with the girls." Freya piped up.

Merlin laughed, "Trust me, Morgana, I have absolutely no problems with that, I'll more than likely be joining in with it. I haven't had a boyfriend in three months. I am allowed."

Morgana and Gwen gasped and moved a little closer, "Tell, tell, tell."

"About what?"

"They want to know about your ex-boyfriend." Arthur informed him. He looked slightly upset at the matter and Morgana had to hide a smirk.

"Oh." Merlin looked a little surprised, "Are we allowed our phones out at this school?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with it?"

Merlin fished his phone out of his blazer pocket and turned it on. He pressed the screen a few times and then showed it to Morgana, who gasped and tore it out of his grip. "THAT'S YOUR EX? DAMN HE IS HOT!"

Gwen grabbed it from her and readily agreed, "What's his name?"

"William Noble." Merlin told them, "We dated for almost a year. Then we broke it off because I was moving here. Well, we broke up a little bit before I moved. I didn't think it was far to wait right up to when I left."

Arthur looked even more cross at the fact that Merlin had a, as Morgana put it, 'hot' ex.

"So, tomorrow, when and where are we meeting?" Merlin asked, but Morgana and Gwen waved a hand at him, continuing to stare at Merlin's phone. The owner of said phone sighed and got up; he walked over and sat by Arthur.

"Hey." Arthur smiled, and Merlin smiled back. Arthur's heart fluttered a little bit.

"Hey," Merlin pointed at Morgana and Gwen, "Are they always like this? Over a boy?"

"No," Arthur laughed and his smile turned into a grin, "Not over a boy. Only over a hot boy." They laughed together. Morgana looked at them from the corner of her eye and smiled, before going back to look at William Noble's picture.

Arthur looked up at Merlin, "So," He said, "You're going shopping with the girls? I wish you luck. I have only been once and I will _never_ go again."

Merlin replied, "I'm sure it will be fine."

Arthur snorted and Merlin punched him on the shoulder. The Prince mocked hurt and Merlin laughed, "Oi!" They both turned to Freya's grinning face, "Stop flirting already!"

"WE ARE NOT!" Both boys blushed and everyone turned to them, raised eyebrows. They blushed brighter and Gwaine narrowed his eyes a little, the only one not grinning.

Freya laughed at their expense, "Come on Merlin, we need to get to art. We'll see you all tomorrow." She said; standing and dragging Merlin up with her.

Merlin smiled widely, "Bye everyone," He said, he looked shy as he added, "Bye Arthur."

"Bye Merlin." Arthur said softly back, and then watched as he walked away. A book hit him straight in the face. "OW!"

"You deserved that!" Morgana insisted, "You are falling for that boy! I thought a good ol' book to the face would implant some much needed knowledge into that thick head of yours!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and said, "I am not falling for him."

"Yes you are!"

"I am not!"

"I liked him first!"

"Shut up Gwaine…"

"Yes you are!"

"I AM NOT!" Arthur yelled, he slung his bag over his shoulder and stood, "If you are quite done being _wrong_ about my love life, I am leaving." He stormed off.

"I liked him first…" Gwaine grumbled.

…

**As always, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin hugged Freya goodbye and she waved at him from her seat on the bus as he started to walk home. He lived quite close to the school, well, about two miles away… It only took him about forty minutes to walk. He plugged his iPod into his ears and started to sing along.

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati _

_Down a dead end street_

_Faster than the wind _

_Passionate as sin, ending so suddenly_

_Loving him is like trying to change your mind_

_When you're already flying through the free fall_

_Like the colours in autumn so bright_

_Just before the lose it all…_

He was just about to sing the chorus when he heard the distant noise of a car beeping its horn. He took out his earplugs and looked around. The car was actually coming up to the curb right beside him, not so distant at all. In the black, shiny sports car, sat one grinning Arthur Pendragon, "Hey Merlin!" He said.

"Hey Arthur." Merlin replied, "Uh, you ok?"

"I'm fine," Arthur laughed, "Did you want a ride? I could drive you home, if you like…"

Merlin remembered the comment about Arthur being rich, back on his first day and bit his lip; he didn't really want Arthur to see where he lived, not that he was ashamed but… Arthur probably lived in a big swanky building in the middle of a posh estate, nothing like his own home. "No, no that's ok. It not that far."

"How far is not far?" Arthur questioned, Merlin just shrugged.

"Two miles or so."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Merlin, get in the car. That'll take you half an hour at least to walk. I'll drive you home, it's probably on my way anyway. Where do you live?" Merlin told him the address, "Yes, it is on my way. Come on, get in."

Merlin sighed and nodded, climbing into the passenger seat of Arthur's car. They drove off. Merlin stayed silent and Arthur looked at him quickly before back at the road, "So, how you liking Camelot? Is it different to Ealdor?"

The other boy snorted, "You're kidding right? It's like stepping into an alternate universe. Everything's so…"

"Weird?" Arthur supplied and Merlin nodded in agreement, "In a good way or a bad way?"

Merlin allowed himself a smile, "In a good way, Arthur."

They went back to silence. Merlin watched the bustling town of Camelot go by and the flashy car entered a little village just off of the town. They passed a little park, a primary school and a small shop. Arthur smiled, it was quaint and totally where he could see Merlin living, "Just down there." Merlin said, and Arthur obliged, pulling into the small street.

It was a long row of two-story houses, all very attractive houses, but not where someone like Arthur would live. On the other side was a never ending, or so it seemed, field. Arthur decided that he liked it.

"Here, stop here." Merlin told him, and Arthur pulled up to the curb and stopped the car, "Thank you for the ride Arthur. It was… very kind of you."

"Anytime Merlin," Arthur said, "We could make this a daily thing. I don't mind at all."

Merlin blushed just a little bit, "Wouldn't your parents expect you home?" He asked and Arthur stalled, of course… Merlin thought Arthur lived with his parents.

"Uh, no…" He laughed, "I don't live with my parents. I live with Morgana." Merlin's eyes widened, "No! No! Nothing like that is going on, nothing at all. My parents and Morgana's parents are family friends, we moved away from home to go to Camelot Private; the only sensible reason was to move in together. So we did." Arthur rushed to explain, and Merlin's blush and smile returned.

"Oh," He said, "Then I'll consider it. Thanks… I'll, huh, I'll see you at school."

"See you at school Merlin." He said softly, waving as the boy walked up to his house and knocked on the door. Arthur watched as a woman answered the door and gave Merlin a hug as he walked in, Merlin waved goodbye to Arthur and then shut his front door.

Arthur sighed and drove off.

_I need to talk to Morgana… _

…

Merlin took off his shoes and blazer and put his bag by the front door. He followed his mum into the living room. Hunith Emrys was a bright woman, with a degree in English Literature and GCSE's in just about everything. She was an author, not a well-known one but the money she got from her books got them by just fine. She was currently writing a book about goblins and ghouls and magical beasts, taking inspiration from the Arthurian legends. It was the first of a trilogy she was planning.

She had done as she always did on nights she and Merlin spent time together. The board games were out and the films were readily stacked for the evening. The pizzas, no doubt, were in the freezer with a chocolate cake baking. Merlin could smell it as he walked in.

To some people, the prospect of playing board games and watching films with their mother was daunting and boring, especially for a teenage boy, even if he was gay. But Merlin loved them. He loved just spending time and talking to his mum, laughing at old jokes and helping her with her books. She always put a dedication for him in the front,

_For my son, Merlin, who never fails to lighten up my day,_

_And never fails to inspire me with his strange tales and ideas. _

Merlin had his mother's entire book collection stacked on a shelf in his room. There were six of them, all neatly ordered in published date. When her next one came out, he would add it, and when the one she was working on now, he would add it. He loved to read his mother's books.

They sat down, cross legged, on the floor and set up the monopoly board. Hunith looked up at her son, "So who was that boy who drove you home?"

Merlin blushed a little bit, "Oh, that was just Arthur. He's a friend from school."

"Just a friend?"

"MUM!"

"What? Hunith laughed, "I'm just asking. He's _extremely_ attractive! Is he in any of your classes? Is he single?"

"Mum!" Merlin said again, embarrassed even though no one was there but them, "He's just a friend. He's in my English language and my English literature class." Merlin wanted to be a writer too.

"You're avoiding one of the questions." Hunith pointed out, and Merlin sighed.

"Yes mum, he is single."

A sly grin spread across Hunith's face, and she went back to rolling the dice on the board. Merlin rolled his bright eyes and smiled. In the end, Hunith (as always) won the monopoly game. They put the pizza's in the oven and turned on a chick flick film, Pretty Woman.

Merlin read the next chapter of the novel while Hunith anxiously waited, "Well?" She asked when he put it down, signalling he was done. She always asked his opinion on every chapter she wrote.

"You know the new character in that chapter you introduced? Tom?"

"Yes?"

"Don't like the name."

Hunith considered this, "You're right… It needs to be more macho, more mysterious, more…"

"Dark." Merlin agreed.

"Ok," Hunith said, "Ideas?"

"Galeth." Merlin said immediately, "Trente. Jawlo."

"Now you're just making silly things up," Hunith accused, laughing, "But I like Galeth. I'll change Tom's name to Galeth then. Anything else?"

Merlin shook his head, grinning, "No, I love it as always." They spent the rest of the evening eating pizza and cake, watching films and laughing, "Wednesday's are the best." Merlin said, as he dusted his hands off of pizza crumbs, "Hey mum?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Is it ok if I go out tomorrow? After school."

Hunith raised an eyebrow and turned to face him. She was in the kitchen putting the dishes away, "Where are you planning on going?" She asked him.

"Shopping with the girls."

"The girls?"

"Uh, new friends. Morgana, Gwen and Freya."

Hunith gave a startled laugh/cry, "Is everyone in this town named after someone in the Arthurian legend?" She asked, "Or just all of your friends? I've heard of Arthur, Morgana, Gwen, Freya so far!"

"Just my friends." Merlin said, "Then again… Why did we move to Camelot?"

Hunith playfully hit him on the arm, "We moved because I got a job and…" They both looked at the floor, remembrances of bruises and scars from being pushed and tossed and taunted, "Because you got a scholarship. Now go, it's eleven already, go to bed Merlin."

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go then?"

"Of course you can. But I don't think I'm comfortable with you taking money into school. Could you come home and get it, before you go out?"

Happy with this compromise, Merlin nodded and bid his mum goodnight before going up to bed. He was looking forward to the day ahead… He was happy to have friends who accepted him, finally.

…

When Arthur got home from driving Merlin home, he collapsed onto the couch and groaned. Morgana watched him from the armchair opposite, laptop settling on lap, "What's up with you?"

Arthur looked up at her and groaned again, "I'm falling for a guy I've known three days."

Morgana started to grin; she laughed and said, "I'd hate to say I told you so..."

"Don't even think about it!"

…

**Please review! The song Merlin was singing is 'Red' by Taylor Swift. And if anyone wants to ask the purpose of this chapter, it's to see the growing relationship between Arthur and Merlin, but also to show how accepting and supportive Hunith is, and how close she is to Merlin. Xxx **


	5. Chapter 5

**So it's been a while since I updated, sorry about that. I've been very busy with GCSE examinations and assessments (two A's!) so I haven't really had time to write the next chapter, but here it is so please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

When Merlin walked into his form room the next morning, he was all put pounced on by Morgana, and he could see Arthur's eyes going very, _very_ wide, "Can you come then?" Morgana asked, excitedly, and Arthur visibly relaxed.

"Shopping? Yes, I can come. But my mother has insisted I go home to collect my money before I go out, she didn't want me to bring it to school."

Morgana squealed and hugged him tight, "That's ok. We'll drive to your house after school, before we go to the shopping centre." She beamed at him before skipping to her seat and winking at Arthur. Arthur groaned and the beam on the young woman's face turned into a smug smirk.

Merlin looked between them, confused, but shrugged it off and sat down in his seat, gossiping with Gwen and trying not to react to the winks Gwaine was throwing at him. Gwen giggled when Merlin, embarrassed, mentioned it, "Oh, ignore him. He'll get over it. Now, is it just me or does Percy looks a bit upset?"

They turned around, trying to make it casual, and looked at Percy. He was looking at Gwaine, frowning deeply, lines etched into his high forehead. Gwaine laughed loudly and Percival jumped, clearly having been thinking just as deeply as his frown was, and turned his burning gaze to his desk.

"He seems… agitated, angry." Merlin commented, "And is it me, or was that anger directed at Gwaine?"

"No, I can see that. But the way he was looking at Gwaine… It was almost…" Gwen shook her head, "Never mind, just my imagination probably, oh well. Anyway, the bell's about to go -" On cue the bell rang throughout the room and Merlin grinned, "And we need to get to English, you get the pleasure of meeting Mrs Nim today."

…

It turned out; it wasn't so much of a pleasure. Mrs Nim hated Merlin with a passion, calling his creative writing exercise 'lacklustre' and 'pathetic' and 'a complete failure'. When Merlin burst out of the class at break time, he wasn't looking forward to tomorrow's double lesson. He was still a little wide eyed and white in the face when they walked to third lesson, history. Gwen and Merlin had taken A Levels that were very similar. They both had History, English Language and Literature, while Merlin had taken Art and Gwen had taken Music.

"Come on Merlin, it'll get better." Gwen sympathised, "She's not that bad."

"She… She called my writing pa… pa…!"

"I know, I know," Gwen comforted, "Pathetic. Oh! I just mean, not you, not your work either. Your work was amazing! I read it, it was great really. Oh Merlin don't think that -"

Merlin started to laugh, Gwen sagged in relief at hearing the sound, "It's ok Gwen, I understood what you meant. I was just a bit upset that she said that. I really didn't think it was that bad."

"It was." Came a horrible screechy voice behind them, "And I suggest, Mr Emrys, if you continue to talk about me in the school corridors that you keep your voice down. I have allies and spies everywhere; you will never get past me. And yes, it was completely pathetic."

Merlin was white again as Mrs Nim stormed past them. Then he looked at Gwen and they both burst out laughing, as they watched Mrs Nim willowy frame and greasy, pinned up hair storm off. The two of them held onto each other's arms to keep upright, and giggled all through history. Both received very strange looks from students and their teacher, who wasn't nearly as bad as Mrs Nim.

"I'm going to dread English for the rest of the year!" Merlin groaned, as he sat down in their place outside, for lunch. He grumpily munched on a piece of pizza, taken from the canteen.

Gwen sighed, "Yes but Merlin you can't just avoid -"

"YOUNK!" Gwaine yelled, as he snatched the pizza from Merlin's hand.

"HEY!" Merlin screamed in protest, trying to grab it back, but Gwaine proceeded to stuff the whole pizza slice, crust and all, into his mouth. Merlin pouted, "That was my lunch!"

"Get used to it Merlin," Came a voice, and the three of them turned to see the rest of their friends approaching, Morgana smiled, "He does it all the time."

Merlin muttered a few words under his breath and stomped back to the canteen to get himself something else for lunch. Everyone leaned in, "So, what's happening with operation not-a-tell-tale?"

"The newspaper has agreed not to print anything on Arthur's princely self." Freya said immediately, "They took a bit of persuaded but I got through to them eventually."

"The football team is aware of the, uh, circumstances." Lancelot added, "They are going to keep quiet and spread the word to keep Arthur's highly status from Merlin."

"So are the art group, music group and the cheerleading squad." Morgana said, grinning widely. She had friends in all the different groups in the school, and all her fingers in different pies. She could tell three people something and everyone would know by lunch. Unless, of course, Morgana didn't want it to be known…

Arthur sighed in relief. Operation not-a-tell-tale was their code name for making the whole school not tell Merlin that Arthur was a prince. So far, it was going very well. The cheerleading squad would have spread it around the school by tomorrow, his (as Lance put it) highly status, would be a complete secret.

They all jumped as Merlin plopped back down next to them, and he laughed, "What are you all concentrating so hard on? Never mind, you'll never guess. Just, in the canteen, these two cheerleading girls kept pointing and looking at me, they looked like they were sharing a secret… It was really creepy."

Everyone gulped, "Did you, uh, hear what they were talking about?" Morgana asked timidly, she didn't want their plan to fail so early.

"No," Merlin said miserably, "But I want to know. Morgana, you're friends with the cheerleaders aren't you? Couldn't you ask?"

Everyone stared daggers at Morgana, but it didn't faze her in the least. She sat up a little straighter and regained her air of importance, "Of course Merlin, I'll see what I can do." Merlin grinned at her and she smiled back.

They was a short pause of silence, before Freya broke it, "So… Where are we going to shop tonight?"


	6. Chapter 6

Morgana's car was a bright red sports car, with a roof that came off when Morgana pressed a button. Merlin breathed in as the air went rushing past him. They were on the way to his house, to pick up his money and so they could meet Hunith. "Just down here." Merlin said, giving them the same instructions that he had Arthur. With these instructions, Morgana came to a halt outside of Merlin's home. She turned off the engine of the car and stepped out, as did Merlin, Freya and Gwen.

"Nice place." Freya said, grinning. Merlin mumbled a thank you and went over to the door, opening it with his key.

"Mum! I'm home and I have company!" He called, as the three girls entered the house behind him, and Morgana shut the door quietly. It was silent for a moment before there was sound of movement in the other room.

Hunith's voice echoed through the house, "I'm in the living room Merlin!"

Merlin gestured for his three friends to follow him as he went in through a door on the left of the hallway, "Hey." He said, as his mum stood up to hug him tightly, "Good day?"

Hunith beamed, "Great day! I got another half chapter done, so I'm really pleased. And I brought a new pair of shoes for myself; don't look at me like that. Are these your friends?"

"No mum I brought my worst enemies into this house." Merlin said sarcastically, and Hunith hit his arm lightly, "Ow! Yes, alright, this is Morgana, Freya and Gwen. Girls, this is my mum."

"Nice to meet you Mrs Emrys." They all chirped and Hunith smiled.

"For one it is not Mrs, and second, call me Hunith. It's a pleasure to meet you all; I haven't seen Merlin this happy in a long while. Did you want a drink while Merlin goes and gets his money?"

They nodded and Hunith led them into the kitchen, while Merlin raced up the stairs. He shrugged off his uniform and dressed casually, shoving his wallet into his pocket. He had pre-counted and placed the money in it earlier, but he checked anyway. When he came back down the stairs, Hunith was talking to the girls about her new book. Merlin quickly kissed his mother's cheek and ushered his friends back to Morgana's car, where they all cheerily waved to Hunith before speeding away.

"I like your mum, Merlin." Gwen informed him, as they pulled up to the shopping centre.

"Me too." Merlin said, smiling, "What did you think about the plan of her book?"

Gwen beamed, linking arms with Freya, who linked arms with Merlin, who linked arms with Morgana, "It sounds amazing. I'm going to go to the bookstore now and find a few of her books, they sound amazing."

Merlin's grin widened, he loved that his friends liked his mum's books; it meant they could help give her new ideas and give advice like he did.

He hadn't been to the shopping centre yet, and his mouth fell open as he saw it. It was _huge._ It towered over them like a monster, except it was inviting. Gwen giggled at his expression and tugged him inside, rushing towards the bookstore.

"Merlin I found your mum's books!"

"Ok! I'm going to have a look around!" Merlin shouted back, as his friends found the small row of books by 'Hunith Emrys', fantasy. He was just picking up a sci-fi when someone said behind him.

"I wouldn't go for that one if I was you."

Merlin spun to see a tall boy with floppy brown hair and a beanie standing behind him, grinning, "Why not?" Merlin asked, slightly defensively. He held the book against his chest as he looked the boy over. He was good looking, he had to admit.

"Well, you look like you want a sci-fi. I brought that a few months ago." The boy, or man, told him, shaking his head, "It's terrible. It says it's about adventure and action and sci-fi, it's a soppy novel about how two people meet in prison, a boy and girl called Jane and Peter, plain names, they bust out together before running off into the sunset together."

Merlin gingerly placed it back on the shelf, "Oh… Where's the sci-fi in it?"

"They're aliens." The boy laughed and stuck out a ring-covered hand, "I'm Jason."

"I'm… I'm Merlin."

They shook and they both smiled.

Morgana, Freya and Gwen peeked their head round the corner and gasped. Merlin was chatting to a gorgeous boy, and even Freya could admit it. "Who on earth is _that?_" Morgana whispered, eyes growing wide.

"I don't know but he's not from Camelot Private, that's for sure." Gwen whispered back, "We would have noticed him if he was. What are they saying?"

"I can't lip read!" Freya hissed, watching them, "Do you think they know each other or something? Friend come for a visit?" She scanned the boy, "Damn he is _fine_."

Morgana and Gwen rolled their eyes, before reminding her, "Freya, you're gay."

"I can still appreciate the male physique." Freya argued, grinning widely, "Come on, we're going over there oh no we're not." She started to get up and then stopped still. Jason was handing Merlin a little slip of paper with a row of numbers on it. They could only assume it was his phone number, partly by the paper but also by Merlin's killer blush.

"Arthur is going to throw a hissy fit."


	7. Chapter 7

**This will probably be the last time I update for a while, as I am going to spend time with family for Christmas, and I will not have any internet connection so I cannot post. But I hope you enjoy the final (OMG ITS FINISHING :O ) episode (EVER) of Merlin and you will not stop reading my stories and help carry Merlin on even after it's finished. I know I'm going to be so sad after its ended, as it had been like my life for the past five years, a small (HUGE) obsession of mine. I wish you all a happy merlin Christmas and a happy new year (while you process the fact Merlin will NOT be returning). **

No one mentioned the boy that had given Merlin his phone number, nor the face that Merlin had been staring at his phone, all through the car journey home. They stopped outside Merlin's house first and hugged him goodbye, wishing him a good night in with his mother and a promise to see him at school the next day.

Freya and Gwen and Morgana waved him goodbye and carried on their journey. They dropped Gwen off next, before continuing on to Freya's.

"See you tomorrow Freya." Morgana said, giving her friend a hug, "I'll text you later if anything happens with Arthur." Freya smirked.

"You mean you'll text me if Arthur has a complete hissy fit over the fact an extremely cute boy gave Merlin his number?" Morgana grinned back and nodded, "You're actually going to tell Arthur? Without bodyguards in the vicinity? Are you mad?"

Morgana laughed, shrugging, "Maybe just a little." She whispered.

Freya laughed too, hugging her friend tight, "I'll see you tomorrow Morgana."

Morgana nodded, then frowned as she saw a figure lurking at the front window of Freya's house, her grip got a little more suffocating, "Freya, are you going to be alright?" She asked, genuinely concerned for friend as she saw the figure lift a bottle to their lips.

"I'll be fine." Freya reassured, but she had this glint in her eye that Morgana couldn't place. Fear?

Morgana pursed her lips, "Ok then, goodbye Freya."

Freya let go of her friend and turned on her heel, gripping her bag as she opened the door. She shut it quietly behind her and dropped her bag to the floor, leaning down and taking off her shoes, "Hello?" She called, walking a little further into the house.

"Where have you been?"

Freya spun around, in the direction of the living room entrance, to see her father standing there. He had a bottle of vodka in his hands. Freya met his eye, "Out with my friends at the shopping centre. I told you I was going yesterday."

Kevin Lakely stepped forward, a menacingly dark expression on his face, "I don't remember giving you permission to go out."

"You did."

"I don't remember giving you permission to go out." Kevin hissed, repeating himself. Freya realised her father was drunk. The bottle found its way back to man's lips, and Freya watched as he took a large gulp. He made an 'aahh' sound as the alcohol burned the back of his throat.

Freya jumped as the bottle dropped to the floor, the liquid splashing all over the carpet, "You'll clean that up later." Kevin whispered, informing, "But right now, I think you need to be taught a lesson." Freya's eyes had dropped to the bottle but she lifted them again, Kevin smirked, "You need to learn what happens when you don't ask my permission."

Freya's world went black as a fist smashed into her cheek.

ooOOoo

Gwaine lay on his bed, typing away at his laptop. He was on Facebook and smiled when he saw Percy was online. He clicked on the boy's name and sent a message when the box popped up, '_Hey mate, what's up?_'

He waited for a while, seeing the '_seen_' sign come up at the bottom of the screen. He frowned after waiting for a few minutes, with no message in return. He sent another, _'Mate you ok?'_

_Message seen at 21:23. _

He still got no reply and he was just a little angry. He closed the box with Percy's name on the top and scrolled down his newsfeed, looking for anything of interest. He smiled at a picture of Merlin with Gwen, the two of them laughing and raising bottles of coke at the camera.

He carried on scrolling and stopped when he came to a status by Percy, "_Has anyone else ever got that feeling where no one quite gets what is up, or is it just me?"_

He reopened the message box to Percy, which still had no return reply, and typed, '_Mate, you're worrying me. I've just seen you're status. Are. You. OK?"_

_Message seen at 21:29. _

_Percy Terrant – No, not really._

_Percy Terrant has logged off. _

ooOOoo

"HE WHAT?" Arthur yelled, and Morgana grinned just a little, before holding it back.

"Merlin accepted a phone number from a cute boy in the bookstore. Why are you so angry?" She smiled ever so innocently. "Are you jealous?"

Arthur's mouth shut instantly and he snarled, literally snarled, "I never said that. I just think it's stupid of him to be accepting phone numbers off of people he has never met before. I mean, seriously. How stupid can one person be?"

"YOU ARE!" Morgana shouted gleefully, clapping her hands, "YOU ARE JEALOUS!"

"I am not!" Arthur argued, crossing his arms defensively, he hesitated, "Ok, so maybe just a little bit. But honestly, how long were they talking for? Two minutes and they swapped phone numbers."

"No, the boy gave Merlin his phone number. Merlin didn't give the boy his." Morgana corrected, "Any why don't you just ask Merlin out?"

"You know I can't do that Morgana."

"Why not? Because you're a Prince?"

"Exactly." Arthur said quietly, looking up at Morgana sadly, "Exactly because of that."

Morgana's expression developed into one of softness and perfect understanding. She had been used before, in an attempt of a boy trying to get close to the royal family. He had turned out that his mother was a journalist on the peak of her career, looking for the perfect story to tip her over the edge. She had decided the royal family was where that story was, and had (basically) hired her own son to get the story for her.

Morgana had kicked his ass. Arthur had kicked his ass. Everyone had kicked his ass. He had transferred schools not three days afterwards. But whichever way that winds blew, Morgana knew how it felt to feel vulnerable because of the title you held.

"Arthur," She said quietly, as he sat on the sofa and he sat by her, "Why can't you go out with Merlin? Tell me exactly why."

"He doesn't even know I'm the Prince, Morgana!" Arthur's laugh was slightly haunting, "What kind of person doesn't know… Morgana, nothing can happen between me and him."

"WHY NOT?" Morgana demanded loudly, jumping up with her hands on her hips. Arthur looked surprised by her outburst.

"Because I am the Prince! His Royal Highness, first in line to the throne!" Arthur replied angrily, "Because one day I will take over this whole country, and I cannot be dating someone who is A. A boy and B. A commoner!"

"ARTHUR PENDRAGON YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW! YOUR HAPPINESS IS IMPORTANT, BELIEVE IT OR NOT, SO IF YOU WANT TO BE WITH MERLIN YOU WILL DAMN WELL GET TO KNOW HIM AND ASK HIM OUT BEFORE GWAINE OR THE BOY WITH THE PHONE AND CONFIDENCE GETS THERE FIRST. ARE WE CLEAR?"

Arthur looked stunned, like he had been slapped.

"Are. We. Clear?"

Arthur nodded mutely as Morgana swept from the room.

ooOOoo

Gwen smiled as a text from Lancelot appeared on her phone screen. She opened it up and giggled, immediately typing a reply. She sighed as she dropped the iPhone back onto the bed, lying flat on her back.

None of her friends knew that she liked him. How could she not? He was hot and funny and kind all rolled into one. And he seemed to like her. _Seemed_, Gwen reminded herself, smiling again as her phone pinged, _Only seems. Seems and are, they are totally different things._

_Then again… _She grinned widely as she read the text.

_Wanna meet_

_Up for coffee_

_Tomorrow, _

_Before school?_

_Lance X_

_Yes :D_

_Gwen X_

_Eight at _

_Lala's?_

_Lance X_

_I'll be there_

_Gwen X_

ooOOoo

It was the next day at school and Merlin grinned as his friends waved him over. They sat, as they always did, under the tree on the main grounds. He checked his phone before leaning back on his elbows, casually eating his pizza. He noticed Arthur was glaring at him slightly and he frowned at that.

"So, did you survive the shopping trip?" Gwaine teased, as he dropped down next to Merlin.

Merlin grinned, "I'm here aren't I?"

Gwaine grinned back. He picked Merlin's pizza from the boy's fingers and took a bite, before handing it back, "That you are Merlin; that you are."

Percy sighed from where he was sitting and Merlin cocked his head to the side, looking at him curiously. "''S'cuse me Gwaine." He muttered, before getting up and moving to the bulky boy, "Hey Percy, what's up?"

"Nothing." Percy muttered, "I'm going to talk to Mordred." He got up and went to walk away, but Merlin scrambled up and grabbed his wrist.

"Just know you can talk to me, alright? Anytime." He smiled reassuringly, and he was relieved when Percy smiled back.

"MERLIN! Come sit by us!" Morgana complained, patting the grass next to her. They were sat in their usual circle, so Merlin squeezed into the space beside Morgana.

'PING!'

Merlin brought his phone out of his pocket and saw the name 'JASON' highlighted on the screen.

When Merlin opened the text, he wasn't even finished before he was giggling. Everyone looked at him curiously as he happily text back. The youngest out of them all slipped the phone back into his hoodie pocket and looked up, only to find everyone staring at him. His pale face blushed red.

"Who was that?" Morgana sung, "Was it the boy from the bookstore?"

"His name is Jason." Merlin said shyly, "And yes, it was."

The girls squealed and sprung forward, "TELL US ALL!"

"There's nothing to tell!" Merlin laughed, he winked, "Yet."

'PING!'

Morgana and Freya and Gwen screamed and pounced on Merlin, going for his phone. "GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF!" Merlin shouted, laughing his head off. "I'LL READ IT TO YOU JUST GET OFF!"

The girls sat back on their heels, watching with narrowed eyes as Merlin extracted his phone from the red pocket and pressed the screen. Arthur and Gwaine were both glaring. Leon, Percival, Lancelot and Mordred looked amused and slightly interested.

"Hey Merlin." Merlin read the text aloud, and he suddenly grinned.

"What?" Morgana asked impatiently, yet with huge excitement.

Merlin shyly passed the phone over. Morgana dropped it. "He asked you out."

Gwen and Freya screamed, knocking Merlin back onto the floor. But Morgana looked Arthur's wide eye in the eye, and repeated, "Jason asked Merlin out."


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur was boiling with rage. He clenched his fists and watched as the girls and Merlin stared at the phone in the boy's (Morgana had handed it back) hand. "OH MY GOD MERLIN!" Gwen screamed happily, tackling Merlin once more. Merlin seemed to be in a state of shock, his face blank of any emotion.

"What are you going to say?" Morgana asked, sparing yet another glance at Arthur, who was looking at the ground, absentmindedly picking at the grass.

Merlin bit his lip and his eyes darted to the phone. Arthur looked up at him, eyes wide, silently saying to himself, 'Please say no, please say no, oh god Merlin please just say no.'

"Maybe."

'WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?' Arthur yelled (mentally of course). He went back to picking the grass.

"Why only maybe?" Gwen asked gently.

"Well, I have only met him once and it was for a short time." Merlin answered, "And yes, we have texted a lot but that meeting was only yesterday and I don't really know him. Maybe I could ask if we get to know each other more first..."

Gwen and Freya shook their heads, "No, he'll take it as a no, trust me." Freya told him, then pretended to stroke an imaginary beard.

An audible sighed sounded between the friends, and everyone looked at Gwaine, who looked up at Merlin, "Have I got no chance, then?" He asked, smiling despite his serious question.

Merlin shrugged, "Sorry, you're a great friend and all but you're really not my type."

Gwaine sighed again, looking a little defeated. Percival now joined Arthur in tearing up grass, looking slightly defeated and distressed himself. His eyes were narrowed and his eyebrow's furrowed, but he kept looking up every few seconds at Gwaine, eyes searching, and then away again.

"Well then!" Gwaine said suddenly, jumping up, "I know when a cause has been lost. Gwen throw me Merlin's phone."

Gwen grabbed the phone straight from Merlin's and threw it, overarm, to Gwaine who plucked it easily from the air. "Hey!" Merlin complained, "What are you doing?"

"If I can't have you as my boyfriend," Gwaine announced, and Merlin blushed, "Then I am going to make sure this guy is good enough to be just that. If he's not, then we're going to have a little chat, me and him."

"Gwaine!"

"What?" Gwaine laughed, and the winked, "This is what great friends are for Merlin." He typed out a message, "Jason, was that his name?" When Merlin nodded he pressed send, and then pocketed the phone.

"What are you doing with my phone!?" Merlin protested, climbing to his feet and holding out a hand, as if just expecting Gwaine to hand it right over. Of course, the Irish-accented man did not, he merely smirked and sat back down.

"Pesky… annoying…" Merlin started to mumble, crossing his arms. Morgana smiled and let him lean into her.

"It's ok Merlin, you're still quite new to Camelot Private, I'm sure you will get used to Gwaine in the end." She said sympathetically, before childishly sticking her tongue out at the butch man, who winked at her.

'PING!'

Everyone looked to Gwaine's pocket, as the holder slowly slipped Merlin's phone out of it and took a great deal of time on pressing various buttons. Gwaine's blue eyes scanned the screen, and then he smiled and chuckled just a little.

"You said you just met him?"

"Yes," Merlin replied, slightly confused, "We met yesterday. Why?"

"Because he sure does know you well. You must have text him a lot." Gwaine threw the phone back to Merlin, "I will approve of him when I meet him. But for now, I think he may be ok."

Merlin raised an eyebrow, "You will approve of him when you meet him?" He repeated, not quite believing the words spoken, "Who says I need your approval of who I date?"

Gwaine grinned, loving the question directed at him, "No one says so but they do not need to, my dear Merlin. I am your friend, a great friend if I take the words from your own mouth and what kind of friend would I be, if I allowed you to date someone I believe would hurt you? Therefore, I will approve of him when I meet him."

"And if you do not approve?"

"Then," Gwaine whispered, but he faltered, "Well I don't actually know, but I'll do something!"

Everyone rolled their eyes and chuckled softly at the protective Irishman, Merlin looked to his phone and at his inbox.

_Ok, I know this_

_Is not Merlin_

_Because he _

_Would not say_

_Things like that. _

_Which of his _

_friends is this?_

_Jason_

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Merlin demanded, looking at his sent messages. He went to the one right at the top, the last sent message from his phone.

_Hey Jason, I _

_Just wanted _

_To say that I _

_Hate my _

_Friends and _

_I was _

_Wondering _

_If I could _

_Transfer to _

_Your school?_

_Merlin_

"Really Gwaine?" Merlin said, exasperatedly, "You sort-of approval just because Jason knew I would want to change schools? Is that it? The test he had to pass?"

Gwaine shrugged, "It was the best I could think of on the spot. If he knew you well enough, he knew that wouldn't be accurate or even right in the least. He knew that, and so he passed." He grinned widely even after that, "But I still want to meet him."

"I'm not going out with him!" Merlin threw his hands up in the air.

"But you might." Gwaine pointed out. Arthur's jaw clenched as Merlin nodded, "And so I would still like to meet him, in case."

Merlin smiled, "Is this your way of being protective, Gwaine? Because if it is there really is no need. I'm a big boy, I can look after myself." He rolled his eyes. Arthur's fists clenched as well as his jaw as Gwaine replied.

"I know, I know. But I like protecting, it's in my nature and you're my friend. And if this Jason guy hurts you, I will hurt his face."

Merlin grinned and looked around the circle. Arthur tried to make eye contact with him but Merlin looked on past him, not caring much at all. He locked eyes with Gwen who nodded her head quickly, Freya quickly following her actions.

"In that case," Merlin grinned, holding his phone between two fingers, "I think I better say yes."


	9. Chapter 9

"_In that case," Merlin grinned, holding his phone between two fingers, "I think I better say yes."_

Arthur let out a frustrated sigh and everyone looked at him, shocked, as he got up and grabbed his bag, storming away from them. "What's his problem?" Gwaine asked, voicing everyone's confusion.

"Merlin why don't you go speak to him, you two seem to have gotten quite close recently." Morgana said gently, secretly hoping that this spur of the moment plan would work. Merlin hesitated, looking between Arthur's disappearing figure and his phone. He sighed and nodded, pocketing the mobile and getting up.

"I'll see you all later." He said, waving.

"Don't do anything without knowing it's defiantly what you want first Merlin!" Morgana called behind him, and her words puzzled him as he raced after Arthur. Merlin found the annoyance sitting on a bench outside the music block, head in hands and bag thrown some way off.

_What is he so angry about t__hat he needs to throw his bag five metres away? _Merlin thought, before slowly sitting down next to his friend. "Arthur?" He asked, "Are you ok?"

Arthur looked up at him, just briefly, before he frowned and looked away, "I don't want to talk to you Merlin. Not right now, so could you just leave, please?"

Merlin pretending to ponder this for a moment, "No, no I don't think I will actually. I want to know why my friend stormed off without so much as a word why, with a face like thunder!" His voice rose just a little bit at the end, but he softened it as he added, "Arthur what's wrong?"

Arthur hesitated for a moment, "You've only known me for five days, what makes you call me your friend?"

Merlin was surprised by this question, "I don't know," He shrugged, "You're kind enough, you drove me home which proves that, you're funny I guess and I… Well I just thought we were friends." He hung his head, "Was I wrong?"

Arthur looked up and smiled, "No, no you weren't. I just…" He hesitated again, "I don't like the thought of you going out with a guy you met _yesterday_. I mean, jeez, you don't know him! He could be a stalker! Or… or a lying thief! He could be anything and anyone, out for anything, and you wouldn't know because you don't even know him…" He sighed and Merlin looked even more surprised by this than the previous question, "I guess this is just my way of being protective."

"What? Storming off and then having a rant about Jason possibly being a stalking, lying thief?" Arthur blushed and Merlin smiled at it, "But you're right."

Arthur looked up, "Really?"

Merlin nodded, "I shouldn't go out with a guy I've known for a day, it's completely unrealistic and stupid of me. I just, he seemed so nice and he's really funny."

Arthur felt a cold claw on his hand but he knew what he had to do to be a good friend, "I'm not saying not go out with him, Merlin, just hang out with him first. Get to know him as a friend. He may be a complete asshole for all you know!"

Merlin laughed, "He may hate puppies."

Arthur gasped dramatically, a hand over his heart, "The horror!" He said, and Merlin laughed harder, "Oh the horror of it all…"

"No, I don't think I could date someone who hates puppies." Merlin said defiantly, crossing his arms.

Arthur smiled, "I love puppies."

There was a small silence and Merlin looked at him, sort of funnily, before leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Arthur. The Prince was surprised, but quickly returned the gesture, smiling when he felt Merlin place his head on his shoulder, "Thanks Arthur," Merlin muttered, "You're a really good friend."

"You too Merlin; I'm sorry for saying all that… But I just don't want you to get hurt." _And I really want to date you, but I'd be a complete hypocrite telling you to get to know Jason better, when I hardly know you myself, _"Hey, why don't you come over to mine tomorrow? We can hang out, I, uh, I don't really know you that well."

Merlin leant back, slightly surprising, but he nodded, "Just the two of us?"

Arthur nodded, "Yes, Morgana's going to London to see her family for the weekend so she won't be home."

"She's lives in London?" Merlin asked, surprised yet again.

"So do I." Arthur laughed at Merlin's expression, "See, this is why we need to get to know each other better. I'll pick you up at ten? We can go out and grab a pizza or something for lunch, eat it back at mine."

Merlin grinned, "That sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow." He took out his phone and sent a message, before looking up at Arthur's confused face, "I've told Jason that I want to get to know him better."

"Exactly what Freya said not to do."

Merlin shrugged, "We do need to get to know each other better first. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow Arthur. I've got to go find Freya so we can get to class." He gave Arthur another hug, before briskly walking away, throwing a smile over his shoulder.

Arthur groaned and let his head fall back to his hands, "You as well then?" He looked up to see Percy sitting down by him.

"Me as well what?"

Percy nodded in the direction that Merlin had left in, "You like him, but he likes someone else."

"Am I that obvious?" Percy smiled at him and Arthur nodded, "Of course I am. I'm as obvious about him as you are about Gwaine." Percy froze as he slowly turned to face Arthur, "It's alright Percy, I'm not going to tell anyone, I think all our friends know anyway."

Percy smiled weakly, "Well, aren't we two saddo's, eh?"

"Gwaine has given up on Merlin, you have a chance. Me however… Merlin likes Jason and we both know it. He was so quick to say yes to going out with him, and now I feel horrible for telling him to change his mind."

Percy frowned, "What did you say?"

"That I was being protective and I didn't like the thought of him going out with someone he only met yesterday. I know, I know. I'm being a hypocrite. I met him on Monday and it's Friday, but I just hated the feeling that went through me."

Percy laughed, "It's called jealousy, mate." Then he sighed and his eyes drooped a little, "And I don't have a chance, by the way. Yes he may have given up on Merlin, but look at him and then look at me… There is no chance of me and Gwaine ever being together."

"Try. Start by telling him that you're…" Arthur paused, "Are you bi or gay? If you don't mind me asking that is."

"I'm gay, I think." Percy said timidly, smiling. Arthur smiled back in reassurance.

"Well, start by telling him that. Tell him you haven't told anyone yet and that you just wanted to tell someone, a friend. See his reaction and after a little while, if you think you can, ask him out." He hesitated, "Have you told you parents?"

Percy's parents were quite uptight, posh and old fashioned. They would never approve of such _things_. Percy shook his head and frowned, "I just don't know how to tell them. How did you tell your parents? I mean… the King and Queen of the Commonwealth, telling them that their son likes boys as well as girls… How did that go down?"

Arthur grinned, "I told my mum I had a boyfriend and she was fine with it, actually she squealed and said she was so happy about it. I asked her not to tell my dad though, but she accidently mentioned my boyfriend over the dinner table."

"Oh…" Percy cringed.

"Yes _oh_. My father spit caviar all over the table. But he's come to realise that it doesn't matter whether you are straight, bi, gay or lesbian. As long as you are with the person you love, it really doesn't matter what gender they are. He really doesn't mind anymore."

Percy smiled and nodded, "That's nice."

"Yes, it makes conversations about my love life less awkward." Arthur laughed, "Actually it really doesn't but at least my dad doesn't scowl into his soup about it anymore."

They both laughed and then smiled, "Thanks Arthur, that was really good advice, and I'll think about it, I really will… I just… I just can't see Gwaine ever liking me like that, no matter how much I like him."

"Look," Arthur turned on the bench to face Percy, "Gwaine has a slight drinking habit, which is why none of us encourage him working at that pub. He flirts with anything and everything that moves and he has an extremely dirty mind. But, even after all of that, he really does like having a relationship with someone who likes him. I should know; he came crying to me after that boy broke up with him last time."

"Nathan? He cried over Nathan?" Percy asked, his eyebrows high, "I didn't know he was upset over that. He always seemed so…"

"Not bothered? Strong? Yes, I thought so too. But he came knocking on mine and Morgana's door one night asking why he had a strange pain in his chest and something constantly stuck in his eye." Arthur smiled sadly in remembrance, "Gwaine likes everyone to think that he's so strong, that he is so macho. But really, he just wants to be loved like the rest of us do."

Percival grinned, just a little grin, "Thanks Arthur." He said as he stood, "That was really helpful. And I'll tell you if I get round to telling him about… you know, me."

"See ya Percy."

"Bye Arthur."

Percy walked off and Arthur sighed, then smiled. He was looking forward to tomorrow.

ooOOoo

Merlin walked back to the great oak with a smile on his face, he was looking forward to tomorrow and to spending time with Arthur. He sat down and Gwen raised an eyebrow at him, "Well? Did you text Jason to say yes?"

Merlin bit his lip and then shook his head, "No, I need to get to know him better before I go out with him."

"And why did Arthur storm off?" Morgana asked, applying some lip balm as she said so.

"Oh, that was just him being annoyed that I would go out with a guy after only meeting him the day before. It seems it's be-protective-of-Merlin day." He grinned and laughed, "We're going to hang out tomorrow. Hey, Morgana, I never knew you and Arthur lived in London, that's cool."

Morgana paused and put the lip balm down, "Oh, yes. Me and Arthur live right in the heart of London. I'm going up today and spending the weekend with my family. I don't usually, especially as it's only been a week since I was there cause of the holidays, but my older half-sister is back from France so I thought I might as well."

"Awesome." Merlin smiled, "Now, where is Freya? We need to get to class."

Morgana and Gwen and everyone else as well frowned, "I don't know. Gwaine spurted some water up in the air, you know from his water bottle, and it got her on the face. Next thing we know she's grabbed her bag and sprinted off." Morgana shrugged.

Merlin frowned, "Oh, alright. Well, have a great weekend everyone, I'm going to go find her." He stood and shook his head, "It's been a great first week I have to say."

Everyone grinned at him, Gwaine winked, "It can only go uphill."

"Actually –" Leon started, but Morgana cut across.

"Don't ruin the good mood Leon, don't ruin the good mood. Have a good weekend Merlin, we'll see you on Monday." She smiled kindly and waved as he left.

He went towards the art block first, as that was where he and Freya had their next lesson and walked around a bit, passing their classroom and where the kept their books. He couldn't find her and was about to leave and go ask Morgana in what direction Freya had run, when he passed the girls toilets. He heard crying from inside.

"Freya?" He said, and the crying stopped, "Freya is that you?"

"Mer… Merlin?"

Merlin looked around and then pushed the door open, and it was too late when Freya yelled, "No don't come in!"

Merlin gasped, his hand flying to cover his mouth. He felt sick. His hand grasped his stomach as he thought he might throw up.

Freya was stood by the sink and the mirror, looking like a dear caught in the headlights, concealer in hand, and a huge black and blue bruise covering her cheek…


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have exams this week (Maths on Tuesday, English on Wednesday, and Physics next week) so I have been revising like mad and just haven't had time. So here is the next chapter of Camelot Private, and (for anyone reading it) Blessia, the Long Lost Family's next chapter should go up sometime (not sure when) today x Enjoy!**

_Freya was stood by the sink and the mirror, looking like a dear caught in the headlights, concealer in hand, and a huge black and blue bruise covering her cheek…_

Both Merlin and Freya stood still, so very still, just staring through the mirror at each other. Merlin only felt the ability to move again when a single tear fell from Freya's eye, running over her bruise and eventually dripping onto the basin of the sink.

He turned, and for one moment Freya thought he was going to leave, but instead he locked the door. Then, with a deep breath, he turned and crossed the (girls) bathroom, enveloping Freya in a hug. The concealer clattered as it fell into the sink.

Freya placed her unbruised cheek to Merlin's chest and began to cry, huge heaving sobs that rocked her entire body and made Merlin pull her all the more close.

"Oh Freya…" Merlin whispered, rocking her in his arms, "What happened to you?" Freya sniffled a few times, a couple of sobs caught in her throat and her body shivered a little. Merlin stroked her hair, waiting for an answer, "Freya? Freya I cannot help you if you don't tell me what's up… Freya, who did this to you?"

Freya stepped back at the last question, looking at Merlin with huge eyes that portrayed so much fear in them that Merlin nearly, _nearly,_ recoiled. But he stood still and watched as Freya's face flickered through a million emotions and back again. Nervousness, sadness, lost and having lost, regrets, betrayed, vulnerability, and so, so much fear.

"I can't tell you." She eventually choked, "Merlin I'm sorry… I can't tell you!" And then she fell back into his arms and started to cry again.

"Why not?" Merlin asked gently, smoothing her hair down once more, "Tell me, Freya."

"They…. They'll do it again!" She sobbed and cried, "The… The per-person who did this… Merlin they'll do it again if I tell someone!

"Who?" Merlin demanded, "Who will do this again?"

Freya, the sniffling, messy haired mess she was at that moment, stepped away from him once more to clasp her hands together and plead, "Merlin… Merlin you can't tell a soul. Not _one soul_. Not even a bloody well rock!" At this Merlin lifted an eyebrow but Freya carried on pleading, "You don't know who might be listening. If you tell someone, even if it is Morgana or Gwen or Arthur or one of our closest friends, even in secret and private and they swear not to tell anyone, you do not know who is listening and watching_. _Someone hearing could ruin everything Merlin, so _please_, _not one soul._"

Merlin grasped her hands and looked her in the eye, "Not a soul Freya, I promise."

A few stray tears trailed down Freya's cheeks once more, she looked at the watch on her wrist briefly and sighed as she realised they were meant to be in Art nearly fifteen minutes ago.

"It was my dad, Merlin, my dad hit me. And it wasn't the first time."

Merlin's horrified face caused Freya to start crying once more, burrowing her head into Merlin's chest who stumbled back a few steps, before his shaking arms wrapped around her. His face was horrified and terrified as he looked down at the person on his chest…

"Oh Freya…" He whispered, before a tear of his own fell from his eye, "Oh Freya…"

ooOOoo

Arthur sat in his maths class, fidgeting. He had met Merlin on Monday, and now it was Friday. He couldn't like someone after only five days of knowing them… Could he? He sighed and faced the response in his mind. The one that was so obvious and bold and the only answer there could possibly be to this particular question.

Of course he could.

And now, oh god, _now_, the object of his (newly discovered but extremely strong) affections was coming to his house tomorrow to 'hang out'. What were they meant to do? As host Arthur was meant to sort that out… Watch movies? Go into town? Would the cinema be too much like a date? Which this _was not_. A board game?

_Don't be so boring Arthur_.

Merlin could like board games…

_With his mother, yes, not you._

He groaned and a few people looked over at him sympathetically, thinking he was muttering and cursing the algebra question in front of them all. If only they knew he was facing something _much_ more horribly.

_Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Britain, you are _such _a hypocrite._

ooOOoo

Gwaine was annoyed.

Screw that, he was really pissed off. And why? Percy. Bloody, damned Percy Terrant who was currently avoiding him and all eye contact with him as if he was the plague in which they were currently learning about. (This video went into way too much detail about the symptoms, gross).

For the sixteenth time in the last half an hour, he looked up to see Percy's eyes on him, and then he turned them away as soon as Gwaine looked at him. Gwaine almost groaned out loud and resolved to try and grab Percy after class to try and talk to him, it was only… what? An hour and a half until the end of the lesson and the school day? Great, let the staring contest begin.

ooOOoo

Percy began to doodle on the corner of his page, the one that was completely blank and meant to hold the notes (which he was presently meant to be making) about the plague. Gwaine had caught him looking for the sixteenth time (out of twenty seven) and he was bright red in the face. He willed the colour to sink below his bones before getting the courage to peek back over his shoulder.

He nearly fell of his chair.

Gwaine was staring at him. A stare that was very intense, with narrowed eyes and determination set in his pursed lips and creased forehead. Percy managed to smile weakly at him before turning back to his doodle.

He could feel Gwaine's eyes on his neck.

He started to blush again, the colour rising beyond the bone and into his flesh and marring his cheeks.

What was he thinking? Why did he ever let his friendship feelings for Gwaine turn into something more? Why did he let it get so far that he couldn't go a minute without having a look over his shoulder to see what Gwaine was doing? Why? Why? Why?

Why did he ever think that Gwaine would in a million years like him _like __that_?

Like someone who was so much more than a friend.

Like Percy so wanted him to like him like.

Gwaine was handsome and the captain of the rugby team and confident and never shied away from his feelings, outrageously flirting with whoever he dammed wanted to. Percy was… He was just Percy. He was shy and didn't talk much and sure, he was good looking but he wasn't good looking like Gwaine. He wasn't the captain of the rugby or the football or any other team and he would never outrageously flirt with anyone.

Why?

ooOOoo

Merlin was in shock. In shock and horror and fear coursed through his veins. Fear for his best friend.

Freya felt safety for the first time in months, with Merlin's arms wrapped around her she dared to think that maybe everything would be alright.

Arthur was panicking about feelings that only two people (Morgana and Percy) knew he had.

Gwaine was annoyed more than ever, wondering what was up with his friend turned avoider.

Percy was wondering if Gwaine had guessed what was going on, and dreaded the moment he did.

Morgana sat on the over side of the history room, hoping Freya was alright after she had run off and smirking at Percy and Gwaine.

Gwen was in music, smiling to herself as she secretly texted Lancelot and arranged another date.

Lancelot grinned as Gwen accepted the invitation to dinner the next day, and refrained from pumping his fist into the air.

Mordred was in maths, wondering what these horrible, painful headaches meant.

Elyan and Leon sat together in physics, oblivious to all of their friend's different emotions at the moment in time…

ooOOoo

"You have to go to the police." Merlin's first words were, and Freya gasped and tore away from him, shaking her head so violently her hair slapped at her cheeks.

"No, no, no." She quickly said and then repeated it, "No, no, no. I can't! If I do… Gods Merlin… He'll kill me if… if I go to the police he'll kill me!" She shook her head again and said so quietly, "He'll kill me Merlin."

Merlin grabbed her shoulders and forced Freya to look at him, "Isn't that more reason to go?" He asked her, "You've already told me that this, this bruise, is not the first time he has done this. Freya, he will keep on hitting you if you don't _do something_. That's how abuse works. I am so, so sorry to have to be this blunt, but if you don't do something he is going to keep doing this to you." He placed a gentle hand on her cheek, "And you don't deserve that, Freya, you really don't."

Freya shook her head again, "I will not have anywhere to go if I do." She said quietly, and then chuckled lightly as if sharing a joke with herself, in her mind, "Do you know what my mother did after I told her and my father that I was a lesbian? That night, before I went to bed, she came into my room and she taught me how to apply thick layers of concealer." Merlin gaped at her but she continued, "At first I was confused, my mum had always said 'never put too much makeup on your face, it would be like ruining the picture because of too much paint. You'll look like one of those creepy dolls in the antique shops'. And the next day I found out the reason. The next day was the first day my father hit me. And do you know what my mother did?" Merlin silently shook his head, dreading the answer he had no choice in hearing, "When my father stood, she left the room and went to her bedroom, and she went to sleep with earplugs in to block out my cries. She left me alone that day. And she has ever since."

"Freya…" Merlin breathed.

Freya smiled. It was a sad, little smile and it made Merlin's heart go cold and start to rip right down the middle, "My parents are homophobic, and they have a lesbian for a daughter. Ironic, isn't it?"

And then she picked up the concealer and started to reapply to her cheek, as Merlin's wide eyes stared at her in the mirror.

"Go to the police Freya, or I will."

Freya threw the concealer down, obviously angry with Merlin's ultimatum, "I CAN'T!" She screamed, "THAT HOUSE IS ALL I HAVE LEFT IN THIS GOD FORSAKEN WORLD. THAT PLACE IS THE ONLY THING CONSTANT IN MY LIFE. THE _ONLY _THING, MERLIN. IF I LEAVE THAT TOO, WHAT THE HELL DO I HAVE? WHERE WOULD I GO? WHAT, PRAY DO TELL, WOULD I DO?"

Merlin grabbed her wrists and smiled, gently and as if handling a scared animal, "Move in with me."

ooOOoo

When the bell rung, signalling the end of double maths and the end of the school day (and week) everyone cheered and ran out of the lesson. Arthur smiled; thankful the first week back at school was now at its end.

He shouldered his back, high fived a few people on the way to his locker and then put in the combination to take out his books. He walked to his car and collapsed in the driver's seat, watching so many other cars drive out, and some drive in as parents collected their children in their fancy cars from their fancy school.

But Arthur, Arthur sat staring at them all, and then he took out his phone and rang the number he hardly ever rung since he left home for Camelot Private and a life living with Morgana.

_Arthur? _A thrilled, woman's voice spoke on the end of the phone.

_Mum, yer it's me._ Arthur smiled at his mum's voice, the comfort of his childhood.

_Oh sweetie how lovely! I haven't __heard from you in so__ long. __How is school? How is Morgana__?__ How are your friends?_

Queen Ygraine Pendragon, sitting in the fantastic living room of Buckingham Palace, sat up a little straighter and raised an eyebrow at her husband, who sat opposite her and looked interested at the fact Arthur was calling, as her son didn't answer, _Arthur, honey, is everything alright?_

_Mum?_

_Yes Arthur?_

_I really need your help._

_Tell me everything, sweetie._

_Well, it all started on Monday when the form was introduced to the new boy, Merlin…_

ooOOoo

"HEY!" Gwaine weaved through everyone, chasing after Percy, "HEY!"

Percy pretended not to hear him, though he most certainly could, and tried to get through everyone and run to his car. He was just opening the driver's door when a ringed hand slammed it shut.

"Hey!" Percy whined, and turned to face Gwaine's angry face, "Oh, ok, your line?"

"Why are you avoiding me and why did you keep looking at me in History class?" Gwaine demanded, crossed his arms over his chest and looking at him with those eyes. Percy tried not to get distracted, "And if you dare say 'I don't know what you're talking about", I am going to punch you, even though it might end up with a broken wrist on my account."

Percy bit his lip and couldn't help but smile, and was relieved when Gwaine smiled back, and then he smirked, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Gwaine groaned and slapped a hand on Percy's car. Percy frowned, "Come on Percy, we're meant to be best mates, but you've been off with me all week."

"I have not!" Percy defended, crossing his own arms.

"Yes you have!" Gwaine shouted, and Percy hesitantly looked around to see if anyone was watching them. They weren't, thank god, mostly everyone had left the car park. He could see one car parked far away that looked distinctively like Arthur's, "PERCY!"

Percy did the only thing that came to mind in that very moment.

He leant forward and kissed Gwaine.

On the lips.

His lips on Gwaine's.

He felt Gwaine go tense and knew his eyes were wide and open, but didn't care because he had closed his. And then, much too soon, a second later he stepped away from Gwaine's wide eyes and (now) red lips.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, and then got into his car and drove away, leaving an extremely shocked Gwaine standing, alone, in a car park, wondering what the hell just happened and where did that leave them now.

Percy didn't realise he was crying until he was half way up the road from the school and his vision of the said road was going blurry. So he pulled over, he leant his head against the steering wheel and contemplated the fact that he had probably just ruined the best friendship he had ever had.

He didn't stop crying for twenty minutes, unaware that Gwaine's car slowed as it drove past him, with a driver in that also had tears in his eyes.

ooOOoo

Freya and Merlin took no notice as the bell rang, signalling the end of the day, they were too busy staring at each other.

"Merlin I have known you for five days, this is crazy." Freya eventually whispered.

Merlin shrugged, "So is you refusing to go to the police over being abused by your own father."

"Don't use that word. Abused." Freya spat and Merlin stared at her, hard and unforgiving.

"No. I will use it because that's exactly what this is. You are being abused, Freya, and you need to realise that and do something about it. Until it goes so far that you start thinking you deserve it. And I will _not let that happen."_

Freya looked so vulnerable in that moment, Merlin almost took everything back and promise to forget everything he had heard, but he didn't, "Tell the police, or I will." He repeated, nodding, "You may hate me for it now but you'll forgive me in the end."

"YOU PROMISED NOT TO TELL A SOUL!" Freya screamed, her hands clenched at her sides.

"I DIDN'T EXPECT THE ANSWER I GOT!" Merlin yelled back, fuming, "I EXPECTED 'HEY I RAN INTO A POLE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET AND IT WAS REALLY HUMILIATING' NOT 'MY FATHER HITS ME BECAUSE HE IS HOMOPHOBIC, MY MUM PRETENDS IT DOESN'T HAPPEN AND I'M STARTING TO CLOSE UP TO ANYONE AND ANYTHING AND REFUSE TO HELP MYSELF!'"

Freya recoiled back from his words, backing into the bathroom tiles and her arms closed around herself protectively, "Merlin, he will kill me if I tell the police, or if I move out."

"No, he won't." Merlin said firmly, "Because I won't let him."

Freya paused for a moment, the air silenced except for their breathing, heavy from yelling, she looked up suddenly, "Could I really move in with you?"

Merlin smiled, "Immediately."

"Your mum wouldn't mind?" She asked quietly, and Merlin realised this was sort-of Freya's way of saying yes. He hoped it was anyway.

"Not one little bit. In fact, she'll love it. We have a spare bedroom as well; we can do it all up and it can be your room, however you want it. And my mum has friends in Camelot, who are lawyers. You can get… Oh, what's it called…? A restraining order! That's it. Freya, please do this. He'll never touch you again; he will never hurt you again."

Freya was wide eyed as she considered this, "We've known each other five days Merlin." She said again.

"I know, but it feels like so much longer." Merlin smiled, and then teased, "Perhaps we were married in a past life."

Freya laughed softly, and it brought so much joy to Merlin to hear her laugh when they were talking about such a serious thing. He couldn't believe that anyone would want to hurt such an innocent, lovely person as Freya and the only thing he wanted to do right now was protect her.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?

"Help me apply this makeup, please, and then…"

"And then?" Merlin prompted her.

"And then can you please phone your mum to take us to the police station?"

Merlin sighed in relief and nodded, taking her hand and leading her over to the sink, where he helped her reapply the concealer in silence. When he phoned his mum there were no questions, he just asked that she pick them, he and Freya, up straight away, because it was an emergency.

And when she arrived and Merlin said, "Could you please drive to the police station mum?"

There was nothing but a slightly raised eyebrow and a worried look at Freya, before she did what her son had asked of her and drove them there. Merlin held Freya's hand the whole way to the station and as they walked in as well.

"It's going to be alright." He whispered to her, as they walked up to the desk. Hunith walked right behind them.

When they got to the desk, Hunith laid a hand on Freya's shoulder, in support, and when the policeman looked up politely and patiently, Freya responded by saying quietly and nervously, and with a death grip on Merlin's hand, "I would like to report my father for abuse."


	11. Chapter 11

NOT A CHAPTER! I just wanted everyone to go to my profile page so they can take part in the poll vote, which appears right at the top. The question is 'Should Percival and Gwaine date?'

SO GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE AND VOTE NOW PLEASE :D

Next chapter will go up when the vote is closed and I write it ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Right, I know, I know, I promised this would be out on like… Thursday or something. I am sorry. But the next chapter of Blessia, the Long Lost Family is a LOT longer than I expected it was going to be, so it's taking ages to write and much longer than I thought it would take to write. But anyway, here is the next chapter and thank you to everyone who took part in the poll 'Should Percy and Gwaine date' x Also, I have never been interviewed by the police before so I am sorry if the interview with Freya is not accurate, if it's wrong, but I do not know the ins and outs of the police interview world.**

Freya took another deep breath and stared at the table in front of her. She was sitting on an uncomfortable blue plastic chair and her hands were knotted in her lap. There wasn't much in the room. A low, swinging light, a table and four chairs around it. Hunith sat next to her, throwing her comforting smiles every few minutes, as they waited for the police to walk in.

Merlin hadn't been allowed in, much to Freya's panic, but she was a little relieved when Hunith, as the adult, was allowed. She would have preferred Merlin to be there, holding her hand, but Hunith was very nice and very supporting, and smiled at her in comfort again as the two policemen walked in.

They placed a recording machine on the table and pressed 'Start'.

"This is DCI Martins and DCI Winfrey interviewing sixteen year old female, Freya Lake, on pretences that she has accused her father of abuse towards herself. There has been no arrest as of yet as the head of the department wants to interview Freya and collect facts first." He turned to Freya, "When did the abuse start, Freya?"

"Two years ago."

"Do you know of anyone else that he abuses?"

"No."

"Do you know the reason for your father… hitting, you?"

"It started when I told him that I am a lesbian." DCI Winfrey's lip curled a little, and Freya had to hold onto the edge of her seat, "But he is also an alcoholic, and although he seems to hate me drunk or sober, drunk seems to contribute to..." She took a deep breath, "Him hitting me."

"And why have you waited two years to tell us? And when I say us, I mean why have you waited to tell the Police this?

"I was scared. I was terrified he would kill me if I told anyone." Freya felt Hunith take her hand, grasping it tight, "My… My friend Merlin only found out this afternoon out of accident, and he per… persuaded me that this was the right thing to do."

"He was right." DCI Martins said quietly, "Freya, we need evidence of his… abuse, before we can make an arrest, or even bring him in for questioning and DNA tests. Can you give us that?" He looked nervous, and Hunith looked slightly angry as Freya realised what he was asking.

She nodded, "Could I have some water, please?"

"DCI Winfrey is leaving the room."

"DCI Winfrey is back in the interview room."

DCI Winfrey left the room momentarily and came back with a small plastic cup, filled with water. To their surprise, she did not drink it. Instead, she took the hand that was not holding tightly to Hunith's, dunked it into the water, and proceeded to wipe it across her cheek. The makeup came away.

"Freya has used the water to reveal makeup on her cheek, hiding a bruise that is of dark colour." DCI Martins said, and when Freya was confused Hunith nodded to the recorder, telling her that was the reason, "Freya, was it your father that made that bruise?"

"Yes, it was."

"When did he hit you?" He asked.

"Yesterday afternoon. The bruise developed overnight."

"Why?"

"Because I went to the shopping centre with my friends. He said he didn't give me permission and should have told him. When I replied that I had told him, he said he hadn't and then said I needed to be taught a lesson. I felt his first collide… Collide with my face, and then I passed out."

"Does your mother live in the same house as you and your father?"

"Yes, she does. She pretends nothing happens."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I'm not sure. She may be afraid of my father."

"Does the abuse happen often?"

"Yes, quite often."

DCI Winfrey narrowed his eyes, "How often?"

"Every week."

"Every week for two years?"

"Yes."

"Freya, I think we have collected enough evidence to say that you cannot stay in your own house any longer. Is there somewhere the police can escort you tonight and for you to stay until…? Well, until your father is questioned and found guilty of abuse?"

Before Freya could even respond, Hunith cut in, "She will not be escorted anywhere, thank you. Freya will be staying with me and my son Merlin, who she is friends with at school. And she will also be staying with us after the trial; she is moving in with us and is never going back to that house again, thank you very much."

Freya gaped at Hunith. Merlin hadn't even mentioned Freya moving in with them to Hunith yet, and here the woman was readily giving up her spare room for Freya, who had only know her son for a matter of days, it wasn't like they were childhood friends and Hunith knew her well, now, during and after the trial with her father. Freya grinned.

"I'll be staying with Hunith and Merlin."

ooOOoo

Arthur helped Morgana carry her bags down to her car. Really, she was only staying in London for two days and she had six bags. SIX!

"What on earth… Do you have so many bags? And what is in all of these?" He grunted, as he lifted the deep purple case into the back seat of Morgana's car.

"Tops – t-shirts and long sleeved, jeans – skinny and jeggings, trousers, leggings, sweaters, cardigans, underwear, my coat, three hoodies, pyjama's, two dressing gowns, hair straighteners, curlers and spray, books for leisure reading, school books, school work, four bottles of perfume, makeup by the galleon, three phones, four purses, ten handbags, eight notebooks for my writing, four presents for my parents and yours, my laptop and various other things I picked up around my room." She smiled sweetly as Arthur gaped at her memory, "Alright? Do you understand why there are five bags now?"

"Why so many clothes?"

Morgana sighed and recited, "Breakfast, lunch, dinner, casual, walking, hunting, visiting, sleeping, morning, afternoon, evening and afternoon tea. And then three lots of all those, in case of sunshine, in case of coldness and in case of rain." Arthur nodded with understanding as she added, "You know how many dress changes the Royal Family and their friends have per day."

Arthur sighed, "I just forget sometimes. Living here… It's one set of clothes per day and maybe a change if you get soaked walking home. That's it. That's life here. It's easy, it's simple."

"And you like it like that, I know, so do I," Morgana said gently, "But you are a Prince of Britain, Arthur, you are our future King. The future King of England and the rest of the commonwealth. You can't get used to this life. It's not yours."

And then she kissed both of his cheeks, gave him a tight hug and promised to give both their mother's a kiss from him, before jumping into her car and driving away.

Her words swirled in his mind, as did an image of Merlin's grinning face…

_You can't get used to this life…_

_It's not yours…_

ooOOoo

Gwaine was at home, deep in thought and confusion. He was sat on his bed, alone in his room with his fingers clenched into the material of his duvet. He didn't understand… Well, he had guessed now why Percy had been avoiding him, and kept looking at even despite the avoiding… And why he had kissed him.

He had never thought of Percy like that. He just… wouldn't. It was Percy. _Percy. _He hadn't even known that his friend was gay… or bi, whichever. If he had known…

_You would have done what?_ A little voice in the back of his mind started to taunt him, grinning at him with an evil smug smirk; _Flirted with him like you do everything else that holds an interest for men on this planet and moves on two legs?_

Gwaine winced at this truthfulness, before reminding himself this was a voice in his mind and shook his head to get rid of it. Still… Would he have flirted with Percy? If he had known that Percy was _whatever he was_, what would he have done? He winced again as he realised why Percy had been off with him this week. He had spent the entire week flirting with Merlin, and Percy had had to sit there and listen while his own feelings got crushed beneath someone's boot.

He sighed and his fingers wound tighter around the silver fabric. He didn't know what to do. He wouldn't lie, he had never fancied Percy. He didn't like Percy more than a friend. The real question floating around his mind, that kept flying in front of his eyes and questioning everything related to his friendship with Percy Terrant was…

Could he?

Could he have an actual relationship, no open flirting?

Could he belong to someone and have someone belong to him?

Could he like Percy Terrant more than just a friend?

Could he belong to Percy Terrant and have Percy Terrant belong to him?

And the problem was, he just didn't know.

ooOOoo

Percy's drive home was slow. So very, very slow. His eyesight was still blurry from his tears and he clearly heard the horns sounding from the cars lined up behind his. He didn't care. He really didn't. But he was still thankful as he turned into his own road, and into his own driveway. He leant his head against the drivers wheel and let a few more tears escape.

He had lost Gwaine.

Why did he kiss him? He groaned, hitting his head against the steering wheel once, twice, thrice, four times. Why did he have to go and ruin the best friendship he had ever had? Why did stupid, stupid love have to come into his life and mess everything up?

He paused as he realised he had said the word 'love'.

He loved Gwaine.

He was in damned_ love_ with _Gwaine_.

Gwaine his best friend. The same Gwaine he had known since the first year of Camelot Private when the boy had been introduced to the class and winked at Gwen, who rolled her eyes and laughed. The same Gwaine Percy did everything (mostly) with, cinema trips and going into town, movie days and those days when the other needed cheering up. The same Gwaine he had gone to every single rugby match for three years for, to cheer him on from the stands. The same Gwaine he text every day, without fail, and received a text back from, asking for help on a maths homework problem. The same Gwaine he knew, he would fly to the moon and back for, that he would circle the world for, and he would live a hundred lives with.

He let a hundred more tears slip from his eyes before he managed to stumble from his car to the front door of his house. What had he done? What had he done? He needed advice, but there was no one to get it from. Arthur was the only one who knew he was… you know, but he wasn't that close to Arthur. And maybe he could phone Merlin for advice but he wasn't close to Merlin either, though the new boy had said he could always talk to him…

"Worth a try…" The despairing Percy muttered to himself, fumbled in his pocket for his phone and then called Merlin.

_I'm sorry, but the person you have called, is unavailable._

Percy groaned, there goes that idea, and he trudged to his bedroom, collapsing on his bed.

Hope lit in him when his phone started to ring, half an hour later, and he grabbed it, hoping for Merlin's name to be alight on his screen.

It wasn't Merlin.

It wasn't even Arthur or Leon or Elyan.

It was Gwaine.

He stared at his phone, processing the words.

_Gwaine Dukely is calling you. Gwaine Dukely is __calling you. Gwaine Dukely is calling you. Gwaine Dukely is calling you._

He swallowed once and then pressed 'accept'… "Hello?"

ooOOoo

Mordred sat in the waiting room of his nearby doctors, tapping his foot impatiently against the floor. His appointment was meant to be half an hour ago. "Mordred Drumen?" A woman in light blue clothing said, standing at the door. He stood and shouldered his bag, raising a hand towards her. She smiled and said, "This way Mordred," They walked down a corridor, "Sorry for the wait, one of the Doctor's appointments took long than he would usually have thought."

He smiled, such a fake smile, "That's fine, I don't mind, plenty of time on my hands."

_Liar. Liar. Liar. _His mind whispered to him, _You're here in secret, not even your m__other knows you are here at the moment. You know she wouldn't want you here… These headaches Mordred, they are nothing to worry about… No need to go to the doctor's… Go home Mordred… _

He pushed open the door.

"Ah, Mordred!" Doctor Gaius grinned, standing from his seat where he was looking over a document, "Nice to see you. How are you?"

"Not so good, that's why I am here." Mordred shrugged and Doctor Gaius gave a small chuckle.

"Evidently, now, why don't you tell me what's been bothering you and we go from there?" He asked, "What are your symptoms, and how long have you had them for?"

Mordred sat on the patient's bed, fidgeting slightly under Doctor Gaius' intense gaze as the older man went into 'doctor mode'. "Well, I've been having these really bad headaches, really painful and throbbing right here." He tapped the side of his head, "And yer… They have just got really painful recently. I've had a few nosebleeds, a bit of nausea too and I've been sick a couple times. I thought I should get it checked out."

"And you've been having them for…" Doctor Gaius prompted.

"About a month."

"And why didn't you come sooner?"

Mordred shrugged, "I didn't think it was anything important, and my mum hates the doctor's as well… She, uh, doesn't know I am here right now. But as the headaches got worse, I thought I should get it checked out."

Doctor Gaius nodded, "Quite right too. Now… Let's get a look at that head of yours."

ooOOoo

Gwen sat in her room, smiling as another text from Lancelot arrived. She giggled as she read it and quickly typed back a reply, sighing with happiness. She really liked him… But could she tell her friends?

She frowned. She really should tell Morgana and Freya, the three of them had been friends for years and years, and were as thick as thieves. She felt quite bad, actually, but as another text from Lancelot appeared, she couldn't find herself to be guilty anymore, and all thoughts of Morgana, Freya and the word guilt strayed from her mind.

Now, what was she going to where on her date tomorrow?

ooOOoo

Arthur sat on his sofa, nervous. His mother had told him to be himself, not to lie and not pretend to be someone else. That was great advice and all, but where did it help him with what to do when Merlin came over tomorrow? He jumped up from his seat and paced his sitting room. There had to be something he and Merlin both liked, that was obvious enough for him to spot it and plan it in advance.

He looked around the room. There was a huge wooden cupboard, each drawer filled with layers upon layers of DVDS. He and Morgana had, in the end, sorted them by genre and then stuck post it notes on the drawers to remind them both what was in which. If they didn't, they couldn't find anything. So they could watch movies, what else?

Play on the WII, or the Xbox, or the PlayStation? Go into his room and… DO NOT finish that thought Arthur Pendragon, he told himself.

He paced around the sofa once more before picking up his phone and sending a message.

_Hey Merlin,_

_What do you_

_Want to do_

_Tomoz?_

_Arthur_

He smiled in satisfaction and sent the text, waiting patiently for a reply. Unfortunately, his patience ran out fast and he was back to pacing. His phone rang and he literally dove for it, "HELLO?!"

"Wow, you sound eager to speak to someone. Is it really that boring there without me?" Morgana's voice teased him from the other end of the line. He face-palmed and sat up (he, in diving for his phone, had ended up in a slightly twisted position on the sofa.

"Oh, hey Morgana. No, actually I was waiting for a, uh… Never mind. How are you? Have you arrived in London?"

"No you daft idiot, I thought I would drive and call someone at the same time, endangering my life and creating the biggest news drama this year, of course I'm in London." She scoffed, "And who was it you were waiting for? Oh, don't tell me, it was _Meeeeeeerlin._"

Arthur gritted his teeth, "Shut. Up. Now. How are mum and dad?"

"They're fine. Actually, your mother is sitting beside me at this very point in time, grinning widely at the mention of your beloved Merlin. Now I just called to ask –"

"HE IS NOT MY BELOVED MERLIN!"

Morgana burst out laughing on the other side of the room, and in actual fact, she was withering with giggles on a lounger in Buckingham Palace, "Ok, ok dear Arthur calm down please, no need to get angry or annoyed with your dear friend Morgana."

"What. Do. You. Want?"

Morgana laughed once more, "I just called to ask if you were planning on gracing us with your presence in two weeks? For the yearly golf match? Ygraine is here groaning, shaking her head so I am suspecting you might want to miss out."

"You suspect right." Arthur confirmed, "Hey, Gana, could you help me out with something?"

"Watch movies, ask what his favourite kind of junk food is to have for lunch and buy popcorn and coke, laze around and talk about yourselves, just get to know each other more."

"How did you know that –"

"Because you are you, Arthur, and I know you too well."

"God help us all." Arthur muttered, "But thank you, and I'll see you on Sunday. When are you going to be getting back? What time around? It's just, I might be out and I can see that even though you are an amazing packer, you have left your key on the table in the sitting room, which is in front of me."

"DAMN IT!" He heard his mother admonish something about language in the background and Arthur had to smile, "Sorry, around four Arthur, can you leave the key where you usually do if you go out?"

"Of course Gana, I'll see you Sunday."

"See you Sunday Arthur, good luck for tomorrow."

They each clicked the red telephone on the front of their phones, and the call ended. Arthur went onto messages and typed out a new one.

_Hey Merlin_

_What is your _

_Favourite _

_Movie and _

_favourite_

_junk food/_

_fizzy drink?_

_See you_

_Tomoz :D_

_Arthur._

ooOOoo

Merlin held Freya's hand the whole way home, ignoring the painfully tight grip. He didn't mind, he was just glad his friend was safe. Safe now, anyway. The police were currently on their way to Freya's former house, to greet and then arrest Kevin Lake and escort him to the police station, on suspicion of minor abuse towards his only daughter.

Hunith pulled the car into the driveway and smiled at them in the mirror, getting out of the car and locking it once they were all out. She unlocked the front door and turned to Freya, "Welcome to your new home." She said simply, and opened the door to let them in.

Freya couldn't help but smile as Merlin retook her hand and led her inside.

"We'll go get your stuff tomorrow, when your father isn't home." Hunith told her, "But for now, Merlin why don't you show Freya to her room. Freya, we'll do it up however you like. We can go on a bit of a shopping spree. We can get things from your old room, or we'll buy new paint and do it up."

Freya smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously, "Thank you, Hunith. For everything."

"Nonsense, no thank you's needed. You can help me on my book like Merlin now." The older woman grinned, "Go see your room, I'll be cooking dinner if you need me."

The pair of teenagers nodded and Merlin led them up the stairs, pointing of the different rooms, which was the bathroom, his room, his mother's room and now, Freya's room. He opened the door with a flourish that made Freya giggle, before they walked in.

It was a quite large room, larger than Freya's room… Her previous room. It had cream walls with two stripes of dark brown at the top, near to the ceiling and a cream carpet that was ridiculously soft. A double bed was in the middle of the room, edge touching the far wall, and a dark wardrobe and dresser were on opposite sides. There was also a desk with a spinning chair, which Freya sat upon while Merlin took out his phone and winced.

"A missed call and two missed messages." He explained to Freya, "A missed call from… Percy!" He said in surprise, "And two missed messages from- OH BUGGER!"

"What?" Freya asked, slightly startled by her friends, and now housemates, outburst.

Merlin looked at Freya guiltily, "I am meant to be spending time with Arthur tomorrow, we arranged it earlier today. But it is alright, I'll cancel it. I need to be there for you." He went to text back when Freya's hands landed on his, she was standing right in front of him.

"Don't." She said, shaking her head, and when Merlin went to protest she added, "Go have fun Merlin, I don't want you stopping your life for me. Besides," She went a little shy, "I would quite like to spend some time alone with Hunith, just to get to know her a bit better… If you know what I mean. And I just think that going to get my stuff and shopping with her, without you, may help that. If I'm going to be living in her house, I'm living under her rules. I just… I just want to get to know her better. I'm sorry, it's not that I don't want to spend time with you it's just that –"

"Freya," Merlin said softly, "You're repeating everything you say three times."

Freya looked sheepish, "Sorry."

"No worries," Merlin replied, grinning, then the grin faltered, "Are you sure you don't mind me going to Arthur's tomorrow?"

"No, go have fun on your date."

Merlin spluttered, "It's not a date!"

"What do they messages say?"

"What do you want to do tomorrow, and the second just asks me what my favourite movie, food and drink is." Merlin stated, waving his phone in front of her face, "Alright? Not a date."

Freya winked and began to walk out of the room, "Of course it isn't." She said with innocence written across her face, when she got to the stairs she grinned and started to run down the steps, shouting for all she was worth, "HUNITH! MERLIN HAS A DATE!"

Merlin gaped, "NO I HAVE NOT! MUM SHE'S LYING! _FREYA_!"

As he ran after her, he realised, it was going to be one hell of a time living with Freya Lake.

He was going to love it, he only hoped she did too.

ooOOoo

**Hope you liked it and also, THERE IS A NEW VOTE! Please go to my profile page to see the new poll, 'In Camelot Private, should Freya get a girlfriend?' Enjoy the rest of Camelot Private!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my gosh nearly two months… I nearly forgot how to update. I think I owe the followers an explanation as to why it took me so long to update. Firstly, the latest chapter updated of the Blessia fanfic took me weeks, but I am aware that was published a while ago. Then, I was ill with some winter bug virus. Then, I was in France for a week with my school on a trip about World War 1&2 (it was the worst trip of my life). Then, I was ill again. No joke, I was bed ridden for two weeks with severe food poisoning, missed ten days of school. Mix in an English controlled assessment (got an A* so it was worth the revising), a friend on the verge of breaking up with her boyfriend who needed counselling, a different friend who actually broke up with her boyfriend and then got back together with him the day after and needed hitting around the head because he's an idiot, three family reunions and a book to write; I have not had the time to update. SO, I am incredibly sorry about that. But here is the next chapter, and I hope you love it! **

**ooOOoo**

"Hello?" Percy's hand shook on the phone as he waited for a response. He couldn't believe that Gwaine had actually phoned him, after he had kissed him. He waited for a moment but only silence met him, well, silence and the sound of Gwaine's breathing.

"Can I come over to your house tomorrow?" Gwaine's voice asked quietly on the end of the line. Percy's heart stopped. Gwaine cleared his throat, "I think we need to talk. Right?" Now Percy was silent, "Percy? You still there?"

"Yes, yes I am. Uh, yes, of course you can come over. What time?"

"Twelve alright?"

"Sure, hey, if you don't end up running away screaming, from me that is, we could have lunch." Percy weakly joked. He felt like he was being choked, like hands were around his throat telling him to be quiet, to shut up before he said anything else that made Gwaine run away.

"Percy… Percy I would never…" Gwaine said, helplessly ending trying.

"It's fine Gwaine, I can't help this… this… it. And neither can you. I'm just…" Percy sighed, "I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow I just… I'm sorry." There was no voice on the other end of the phone as Percy brought his phone away from his ear and pressed the button that ended the call.

ooOOoo

Gwaine sighed as the call ended, and threw his phone across the room. That was not the ending he had hoped for. He didn't plan, or envision, a certain ending, but that wasn't the one he would have hoped for if he did. He wrung his hands together before lying down on the duvet top, resting his head on his folded arms.

He couldn't think straight, he didn't know what he wanted.

What did he want? Percy? Merlin? Someone else? No one?

He couldn't suggest an open relationship to Percy, because that would hurt his friend and his feelings, and Gwaine knew it. Percy wouldn't, and would never, want an open relationship, with Gwaine or anyone else. It wasn't him.

Gwaine stopped thinking about that, as he realised he was now full on considering having a relationship with Percy, a proper relationship with... you know… feelings. He groaned, turning his head to bury it in the covers. Percy was good looking, hot even, and he was smart and funny and kind and he and Gwaine had been friends for years.

But something more… had never been considered. At least in Gwaine's mind it hadn't. And now the conversation, the possibility, the option, _were_ considered, it sort of made sense. In a way. In a twisted, slightly mad way. But still making sense.

Gwaine sighed. He didn't want to hurt Percy, or ruin their friendship, which could be done by both going out with Percy and not going out with Percy. He touched his lips, remembering the kiss. How odd it had felt.

He knew what he had to do.

ooOOoo

Mordred left the doctor's with a prescription note in his pocket for some (probably disgusting) pills to get down at the local pharmacy. Doctor Gaius Wisan, his doctor, had said they were taken for nausea and migraines, and that if they didn't work that Mordred was to come back to the hospital in a fortnight.

Mordred put his hand in his pocket and fiddled with the paper, half covered in blue ink that held the pill name, his name and Doctor Wisan's signature.

He hoped these tablets worked, he really did.

ooOOoo

Morgana was in the most lavish lounge in Buckingham Palace, sitting with the Queen Ygraine and patiently waiting for her mother, Elaine, to arrive. She leant forward and refilled her teacup with steaming tea, before leaning back and smiling at Ygraine. The woman had been like a second mother to her, and was the most loving person you could meet.

She was also very nosy about her son's life.

"So, tell me more about this Merlin?"

Morgana smiled, "He's lovely Ygraine, perfect for Arthur, kind and considerate. He moved to Camelot during the summer holidays, and started at Camelot Private just this Monday passed. He's got very dark hair, but the brightest of blue eyes you could imagine a human possessing. He lives with his mother, who is an author with multiple published books, and they are very close. Gwaine's being flirting with him a lot and Freya seems fond of him too, in a purely platonic way of course. Arthur seems very… well, attached."

"And it's only been a week?"

"Five days." Morgana nodded with a smile. The doors to the lounge opened and Elaine Le Fay walked in, Morgana jumped up and rushed to hug her, "Mother!" She said, "It's so good to see you. Come, we were just talking about Merlin."

Elaine grinned. She was not as nosy as to Arthur as Ygraine was, but she did like to know what was going on with the boy, "Ah yes, when is the date between Merlin and Arthur?"

Morgana giggled, "Arthur keeps insisting it is not a date, they have only known each other for five days as I was just saying to Ygraine! But they are meeting up at mine and Arthur's flat tomorrow, I am not too sure of the pacific times. Arthur is panicking though."

"Oh? In what way?"

"Well I just received a call from him. He didn't get the chance to ask before I answered, because I knew what he was going to ask. He had no clue as to what to do tomorrow. I told him to get the films out, buy popcorn and just get to know the boy more."

"And is he, Merlin I mean…" Ygraine cleared her throat.

"Yes, he is gay." Morgana grinned, "No worries on that front. But moving on from the lovebirds, I would like to say something about Freya, do you remember her? I'm worried about her. She's been… off, lately. She's almost been protective, but of herself, shying away from everyone like a wounded animal."

Ygraine and Elaine's eyebrows furrowed. They did indeed remember the girl well, she was a lovely and sweet character and a good friend to both Arthur and Morgana, "Perhaps you should invite her to stay soon? Perhaps it is a family problem, or she has a secret she is afraid of telling."

"Perhaps…"

They didn't know it was both.

ooOOoo

That night, many friends slept differently.

Merlin slept soundly, happy that his friend, Freya, was safe from harm in the room next to his. His excitement of meeting Arthur tomorrow bubbled in his veins as he dreamed of what would happen between them. Anything? Nothing? Something?

Freya also slept soundly; glad to be finally free and ever grateful to her friend Merlin for getting her out of a situation that could have turned even uglier than it already had. For the first time in years, her night was not plagued by nightmares of her father's glaring eyes and fearsome smirk, but dreams of a family she had now become part of.

Arthur hardly slept, worrying about the next day and what it would bring between him and Merlin. He hoped he got it right. Though he had only known Merlin for days, he did really like the blue eyed boy. He dreamt of the same eyes that night.

Gwaine slept for half the night, panicking that what he was going to do the next day would ruin a friendship beyond repair. He resulted to play some boring, meaningless game on his phone to tire his eyes out. He eventually drifted into sleep with the question over his head, Could He?

Percy tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable. In the end, he brought his laptop onto his lap and logged onto Facebook. He went on Gwaine's profile and flicked through his friend's pictures. At each one, whether Gwaine be smiling, grinning, laughing, playing football, pouting or not looking at the camera doing something else entirely, and not noticing he was been photographed, Percy couldn't help but smile.

Mordred took his prescribed pills before bed, prayed to a God he didn't believe in that they would work, and drifted off to sleep. He woke once in the night from a headache, but was sick, and he drifted back to sleep.

Gwen spent until one in the morning picking at different clothes in her wardrobe, deciding they were not good enough for her date with Lance, and diving back into her wardrobe to find something else. Once she had finally decided on a dark pair of jeans, a flowing, deep purple tunic top with a tight black belt and matching leather jacket, and slightly heeled black shoes, she checked her phone (there was a goodnight text from Lance from over three hours ago) and went to bed.

Morgana slept in the comfort of a four poster bed in Buckingham Palace, in silk pyjamas and the promise of a busy next day. First she had breakfast with Queen and King, then hunting with her father and the King, lunch with her mother, a meeting with a duke, a meeting of advisors she was forced to attend as a 'lady', before dinner with her parents and Arthur's. But right now, she dreamt of castles and dragons and a crown upon dark curls of midnight.

Lance slept well, a little nervous and excited before he left the world of the conscious, but still well. He couldn't believe he had finally got the courage to ask Gwen, sweet and beautiful Gwen, out on a date. And she had accepted! Ten o clock outside Café Terre, was when and where they would meet. He couldn't wait.

Yes, for sure, tomorrow would bring a lot for many people. Three couples, Arthur and Merlin, Percival and Gwaine, Lance and Gwen, may become more than friends, or become nothing as their friendship is destroyed. Also for Freya, it was a day to spend time with her new adoptive mother, and for Morgana to spend time with her parents, and for Mordred to feel better, or worse?

ooOOoo

Gwen walked down the road towards the café with nerves bubbling in her veins. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. Actually going on a date with Lance! She sighed, she felt bad that she hadn't told any of her friends, but she and Lance had agreed it was for the best, for now anyway.

Her black leather jacket made a small scrunching noise as she walked, and stretched as she opened the door to Café Leroy. It was small place with a wooden floor and posters of old rock bands plastered all over the walls. She weaved in between the tables to the corner, to where she had noticed a dark haired man sitting.

"Hello." Gwen greeted him, somewhat shyly. Lance looked from his coffee and then shot up to a standing position when he recognised Gwen.

"Uh, hello!" He grinned, and Gwen's heart fluttered just a little bit as leaned over and he kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry, I already got a coffee, well, Melanie the waitress knows me and just brought over my usual." He shrugged, "I come here a lot."

"That's alright." Gwen smiled, "I'm going to go order a hot chocolate."

"Was that a hot chocolate?" The waitress walked over suddenly, and Gwen noticed the name tag of Melanie, "Ah, you must be Gwen, he told me that you were meeting him. Lance talks about you a lot actually," Melanie winked, "Quite a lot."

Lance blushed "a lot" and shooed her off, asking her to put the hot chocolate on his tab and ignoring Gwen's protests that she could pay, "Today is my treat." He told her, and she smiled at him.

"Well that's very nice of you." Gwen internally sighed at how much of a gentleman he was being. She couldn't wait to see how the rest of their date went.

ooOOoo

Arthur stood outside Merlin's door, and before he knocked he checked his watch, ten o' five. He knocked three times on the door before stepping back one step, and waiting. A figure turned up at the door and Arthur heard a key turn, before it swung open to reveal a woman around his mother's age.

"Hello!" She exclaimed, holding out a hand which Arthur shook, "I'm Hunith, Merlin's mother, you must be Arthur!"

"Nice to meet you, and yes, that's me." Arthur said politely and smiling, "Is Merlin ready?"

Hunith rolled her eyes, "He can't find his shoes. Honestly, I swear that boy would lose his head if it wasn't screwed onto his neck! Do come in Arthur, you can wait inside, there is a bit of a breeze today, we don't want you or the house getting cold!" She ushered him inside and nodded her head when asked if shoes were allowed in the house, "Keep them on, he'll be ready soon."

At that very moment, there was a loud laugh and Merlin's voice shouted, "FREYA GIVE ME BACK MY SHOE!"

Freya, dark hair flying out behind her and wearing an avengers ratty t-shirt, came running down the stairs, loud thumps sounding out when she landed on another step. In her left hand, she held a shoe that presumably belonged to Merlin.

She grinned, coming to a halt in front of Hunith and Arthur, "Hey Arthur, good to see you. Are you ready for yours and Merlin's date?"

Arthur spluttered with protests on the tip of his tongue when Merlin ran down the stairs. He was slightly red in the face, eyes wide and wearing dark jeans with a gorgeous green, buttoned top that looked expensive. He smiled when he saw Arthur standing by his mother, "Hello Arthur, two seconds while I get my shoe, and then we can go."

Arthur's eyes twinkled, "That's alright Merlin, I don't mind. And Freya hello to you, what are you doing staying at Merlin's?" Freya went tense for a moment, and Arthur could see the panic in her eyes, so he threw her a helpline, "Father away for the night again? I told you, anytime you need somewhere to stay when he is away you can stay with me, I know you wouldn't survive the night. You can't cook to save a life."

Freya grinned widely, happy that he had seen it was a sensitive subject and had not questioned it, but quickly moved on, "Yes Arthur, he is away. I will keep your offer in mind, it's just that Merlin offered and Hunith agreed so, I ended up here." She shrugged, and handed Merlin his shoe smiling.

Merlin rolled his eyes and thanked her, taking it and slipping it before doing the laces. He grabbed a key, phone and wallet from the little table by the door and stuffed them in various pockets. He kissed his mother's cheek, hugged Freya tightly and whispered something in her ear, before walking with Arthur to his car.

"Ready? Not forgotten anything?" Arthur asked as they buckled their seatbelts.

"Ready, and too late." Merlin grinned, waving to the two girls at the door. Arthur waved too before starting up the car and driving off.

ooOOoo

Percy fidgeted from his seat in the living room. His mother, father and two brothers had all gone out when Percy had told them that he and Gwaine needed to talk in privacy, immediately respecting his wishes. They were going to some restaurant for an early lunch and then they were going shopping for Jacob's much needed new clothes, that boy was growing taller by the day.

Eleven fifty eight, said the clock.

Percy had told his parents last night that he was gay. They had taken it better than he had ever imagined, with his mother putting a hand over his hand and telling him that was perfectly fine, fall in love with who he wants. His father hadn't looked thrilled with the idea, but had nodded to his wife's words and patted his shoulder, before hugging him tightly and telling him they would love him no matter who loved. His father had then left the room, and Percy had talked to his mother about Gwaine. She, of course, wanted all the details. He supposed she was the reason they had all agreed to go out today. For posh, sometimes uptight people, they had taken it really well.

Twelve o' three, said the clock.

Percy rubbed a hand over his face and started to pace up and down the living room. There were pizzas in the fridge, his mother had said; if Gwaine stayed for lunch. Percy very much doubted that he would.

Twelve o' six, said the clock.

Percy began to wonder if his and Gwaine's friendship was ruined forever now. Gwaine would just feel awkward around Percy now, and was probably going to avoid him at all costs. Maybe this was what Gwaine wanted to talk to him about, how he was planning to transfer schools, move towns, move across the country, move to France, move to –

The doorbell rang.

Percy gulped and walked through the living room to the door that met the corridor, and then to the door. He took a deep breath and opened it. He internally sighed, because Gwaine looked gorgeous. The shorter man's hair was slightly ruffled and he looked a bit tired, his jeans were skinny ones and his green t-shirt showed off his arms.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Percy opened the door wider and stepped back, silently inviting Gwaine inside the house, which was silently accepted. Gwaine kicked off his boots and followed Percy through to the living room, where they sat silently. There had never been a more silent and awkward moment between the two friends.

"I'm sorry."

"Percy don't apologise –"

"No, it's me who's made things awkward between us. I shouldn't have kissed you, that was wrong and I am sorry. I…" He went quiet for a moment before he looked up at Gwaine with unreadable eyes, "I don't regret doing it, because I had hoped of doing that, kissing you, for quite a while, but I am sorry I ruined our friendship over it."

Gwaine nudged a little forward on the sofa, closer to Percy, "You didn't ruin our friendship, Percy. Nothing could ruin our friendship; we've been friends for too long. And the kiss well…" He cleared his throat, "I didn't exactly… not, enjoy it."

"You didn't do anything Gwaine." Percy drawled, before realising what Gwaine had just said.

"Oh, allow a man to be shocked Percy." Gwaine laughed, before smiling slightly, and Percy forgot his words to get lost in that smile, "And also, I would never run away screaming." He lifted his foot and nudged Percy's knee with it, "Not ever. Respect?" He lifted a fist, and Percy rolled his eyes.

"You are way too cheesy, this is so not cool. What are we? Eleven again?" He laughed, "But respect." He bumped his fist against Gwaine's and grinned.

Gwaine grinned too, and leaned back, "Now where's that food you promised?"

Percy laughed and grabbed Gwaine's elbow, dragging him up and into the kitchen, "If you are going to empty my fridge, _again_, then you are at least going to help cook.

ooOOoo

When Merlin left, Hunith and Freya agreed to get ready and then go and collect her things and go shopping. Freya walked downstairs in a tank top, shorts, a flowing cardigan and tights to find Hunith on the phone to the police. Freya looked at her questionably just as she clicked the end call button.

"Kevin is in the station, we are free to go get your things." Hunith explained, and Freya smiled with relief. They exited the house, locking it up securely, before going in Hunith's car to her previous house. Home was now the Emrys household, even after one night she smiled when she thought of going back in a few hours' time.

There was silence in the car, Hunith knew the way to Freya's street and wouldn't need instruction until the house number was needed. There was a gentle play of old music when Freya suddenly said, "Thank you, Hunith."

Hunith looked at her with surprise written on her face, before quickly turning back to the road as a car honked, "What for sweetheart? Oh, is this about you moving in? I will not accept any –"

"No, really I need to say this." Freya took a little breath, "You don't even know me. I could be a druggy on the back alleyways at night or a complete disaster, depressive, mentally ill. But you heard the words 'Merlin's friend' and I automatically had a roof and a bed and dinner waiting on the table when me and Merlin had finished talking. You… You don't know me, Merlin barely knows me I met him on Monday for goodness sake and it's barely the weekend. But he knew I was in trouble, and you knew I was in trouble, and you helped me. And no one has ever done that before, not in the way you have, so… Thanks. Thank you for having such a good heart and helping me." She had a few tears rolling down her cheeks which she defensively wiped away.

"Right." Hunith said simply. There was a loud screech, several car horns and yells and Freya went sideways as Hunith quickly turned the wheel, slammed on the brakes, stopped the car, leaned over and pulled her into a hug, "You are part of my family now," She whispered, and Freya hung on, "You are Merlin's brother, and my daughter, if you want to be. You can stay or you leave, it is up to you. But I will always help a friend in need, and you were and are in need, and you are Merlin's friend, no matter how long for."

Freya squeezed her eyes shut but tears spilled before she did, and ran into Hunith's neck, "I want to stay, I would love to be part of your family."

Hunith smiled and pulled away, wiping away the tears on Freya's cheeks with the pad of her thumb, "And you're not actually a druggy on the back alleyways at night are you?"

Freya dissolved into giggles, shaking her head, "No, no I am not. It was just the first thing I thought of." She smiled brightly, "I definitely want to be part of the Emrys family."

"Good, so let's go get a few personal items from your old room and leave everything of being a "Lake" behind. You will have your new room with your new things brought by your new family for your new room and your new start. Deal?" She reached out a hand.

Freya pushed it away and threw her arms back around Hunith, who laughed, "Deal."

ooOOoo

Merlin couldn't hold his surprise as he stepped into the flat (penthouse suite, the size of his house _or five_ on one floor) belonging to Arthur Pendragon and Morgana Le Fay. For one, it was humongous. Secondly_, it was humongous_. Thirdly, it had the biggest TV he had ever seen and was completely covered in the most expensive items and electronics he had managed only to see in stores.

He turned to Arthur with wide eyes, "Who are you?" He asked breathlessly.

"If only you knew…" Arthur whispered, while Merlin took off his jacket which Arthur quickly took and hung up on the golden hooks behind the door.

"Oh, thanks." Merlin said, still awed by the whole place.

Arthur looked down at the ground; hands clasped behind his back, shuffled his foot on the floor and looked up through his eyelashes, the very picture of innocent and hopeful, "So you like it?"

"Like it? Arthur you have just got a new flatmate!" Merlin grinned, the grin that made Arthur's heart flutter just a little bit, "So, what do you want to do? I would say study but for goodness sake I know I am on scholarship, but school only started a week ago."

"You mean you don't spend all of your time outside of school studying hard and continuously? Merlin how dare you, how dare you show your face in the hallowed halls of Camelot."

"I manage." Merlin drawled.

Arthur smiled, "That you do."

They ended up watching Jaws, which Arthur was horrified to learn Merlin hadn't seen before and immediately put it in the player. By the end of the movie, Merlin's legs had half ended up in Arthur's lap because… well just because. The credits rolled on and Arthur looked at the time, 12:50.

"Lunch?" He asked, and Merlin nodded, swinging his legs out of Arthur's lap, which Arthur couldn't say he wasn't disappointed about. He got up from the sofa and led Merlin into the kitchen, to a huge fridge that as tall as them, "You didn't answer my texts about your favourite stuff so…"

He opened the fridge, and inside the was the most amount of pizzas, sausages, burgers, fries, bags of onion rings and chicken wings Merlin had ever seen. He couldn't help but start to laugh. Arthur grinned and opened a cupboard just next to the fridge, which, coincidentally, was filled to the brim (and some fell out when Arthur opened it the cupboard door) with all different kinds of popcorn, crisps and huge bags of sweets and chocolate bars.

Merlin grinned. He flicked the oven on, flicked the radio on, flicked Arthur's head for buying so much food, and started choosing all his favourite things to cook. What eventually went into the oven was: one pepperoni and green pepper pizza (for Merlin), one sausage and sweetcorn pizza (for Arthur), fries, a few onion rings and four spicy chicken wings. Merlin then hopped onto the counter, legs dangling and picked out some gummy bears until everything was ready and laid out.

They had pulled the table closer to the sofa and sat facing each other, asking completely random questions.

"Favourite person?"

"My mum, because she's the most important woman there will ever be in my life. Favourite actor."

"Benedict Cumberbatch, because he is fit and awesome. Favourite movie."

"It was Titanic, but after watching Jaws I have gone off the whole sea setting. Favourite childhood memory."

"Titanic Merlin, really?"

"Do not hate on Jack and Rose. Favourite childhood memory?"

Arthur took a thoughtful bite of his pizza, before putting it down and leaning forward, "Alright. It would have to be Christmas, when I was twelve years old. It had snowed and I convinced my father to have a snowball fight, my father of all people! My mum stood to the side and laughed, and afterwards we met with Morgana's family and we all had Christmas lunch. And in the evening, we were just all there, together, huddled with blankets and hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows made specially by mum, on the sofa while watching comedy Christmas shows on television. I've never forgotten it. I can't remember my presents, but I can remember that, just being together."

"Is your father not the type to have snowball fights?"

Arthur laughed quietly, remembering how his father had actually just finished the King's Christmas day speech before having the snowball fight, and he was watching it, he was making the speech, "No, he isn't. First kiss."

Merlin covered his face, "Eleven years old, Holly Briggs, braces and greasy hair, because her friends dared her. She walked up to me, grabbed me and kissed me before I could say hello." Arthur dissolved into laughed while Merlin rolled his eyes and picked up an onion ring.

Arthur turned serious, "If you were a waiter and a customer was being rude, would you spit in their food?" They looked at each other and burst into laughed again, holding their sides as they grinned at each other, two pairs of eyes sparkling.

ooOOoo

Hunith and Freya had had a very successful day. There were tears, only a few, as they put Freya's pictures, school work, laptop, a couple of odd items like a pin board for her notes and a book with a signature by J.K Rowling in, personal items, clothes, and other things into the boot of the car. They drove off quickly, and Freya didn't look back.

They had gone to the nearest home department in town and brought new pillow cases and covers for her bed, new shelves, and picture frames for pictures previously stuck to walls with tape. They went into a charity shop and found a snow globe of Paris, a tall golden cd holder, new CD's for it and new books from her favourite authors for her shelves. They went into HMV and brought posters of her favourite bands and films. They went into New Look, Dorothy Perkins and Next for new clothes, and Boots for new makeup, as it looked as though she hadn't had anything new in a while. They went into The Works when Freya confided that she loved to write and paint, and brought two new, thick notepads, two new sketch pads, two new pads for painting and a ton of paint and brushes.

Needless to say, Hunith's bank manager was going to wonder what was going on. Freya protested everything, and Hunith continually ignored her, picking out more items, paint, clothes and makeup.

They piled everything into the car, barely, and drove back home. They had lunch, and then started on the room. They shelves went up first, the school books and clothes given designated drawers, clothes hung up and folded away, books on shelves, pictures put in frames, cd's slotted into the cd holder in the corner of her room, her guitar in the other corner, posters taped to the walls, new covers on the bed, a drawer for all her creative work, makeup on one desk and laptop on the other, one for beauty one for work.

The last touch, was for Freya to put the snow globe on the work table and then pick it back up to shake it, "Why is that going on the work table?" Hunith asked.

Freya smiled, "It's my dream to go to Paris. If I put it on the work table, it will make me work harder. I used to think dreams don't come true, now I know that they do."

Hunith put an arm around her as they admired their work, and Freya had never felt more at home and at ease, as in that moment.

ooOOoo

Gwaine and Percy sang loudly along to the radio as they waited for their food to be ready. They too were having pizza and The Hangover was ready to play on Percy's laptop.

They were laughing, dancing stupidly and singing when Gwaine knocked into Percy's chest, still laughed he looked up. Percy grinned. Gwaine didn't.

Gwaine leaned up and kissed him.

ooOOoo

They were clearing away the plate, which Merlin insisted on helping with. They put them all down and went to turn away, but bumped into each other, grabbing each other's arms to steady themselves, "Sorry!" Merlin said immediately. And with his bright eyes shining, a smile on his lips and another apology ready on his tongue, Arthur couldn't help it.

Arthur leaned up and kissed him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay! New chapter! Again, sorry it took a while. On the upside, I passed my ICT exam and got an A in the 60% of my English Language GCSE course that I have completed; two reasons I haven't updated, but was worth the time loss. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please review!**

Percy froze when Gwaine's lips pushed against his, shy and nervous but still Gwaine's lips, the same lips that Percy had dreamed about for months now. This kiss was different to their last kiss, very different, mostly because this time it was Gwaine that initiated it, and it was Percy who was shocked and unresponsive and not knowing what to do. Gwaine's eyes were closed but Percy's stared down at the other boy, until lips left lips and Gwaine was looking up at him much like Percy had looked at Gwaine the day before, wide-eyed and red-lipped. They just looked at each other for a moment, eyes locked and unmoving.

"What was that?" Percy whispered, breaking the silence that had stretched out between them for nearly a minute after Gwaine had stepped away from him, and now Percy did not understand, "I thought that –"

"We didn't agree anything. We didn't disagree anything." Gwaine quickly cut in, looking shyer than Percy had ever seen him in all the years they had known each other, "In fact, we avoided the subject of what that kiss, that kiss in the car park when I do believe you were trying to stop me talking or were just trying to shock me or tell me something I have been oblivious to, or maybe all of those listed, we didn't discuss what it even was or meant. So I just… Uh, I thought that…"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "You'd return the favour?"

Gwaine took one look at Percy's expression and dissolved into light laughter, resting his head against the taller boy's chest in a stance that was oddly affectionate, well, affectionate for Gwaine. For all his flirting and winking and chat up lines, Gwaine wasn't actually that affectionate of a person. When he had finished laughing, he stepped away to see Percy's smiling face looking back at him.

"I guess you could say that." Gwaine said, "Percy?"

"Yes?"

Gwaine bit his lip, wringed his hands a little as he asked, "What… What is it that you want us to be? I mean… I just… I rather…" He groaned, lost for words and it was obviously frustrating him, "Oh for goodness sake! Is talking about feelings and… _stuff _always this difficult? Or is it just me and you?" He looked like a child with his arms crossed and an expression of discontentment on his face.

"It's just the feelings part, not us." Percy told him, confidently, "That's why I'm gay; it said in the job description that you could avoid all the soppy stuff." He winked at the other boy.

Gwaine smiled, "You didn't choose to be gay, Percy, there was no "job description"."

"I know, but it made you smile, didn't it?" Percy said, grinning, and Gwaine nodded slightly with a light in his eye, "And as for what I want us to be… I don't know. I really, really don't. But I know that I like you more than a friend likes another friend. I know I've liked you more than a friend for quite some time. I know I want us to be more than just friends, and going out to the cinema mean more than just two friends going to see a film, or pizza at mine to be more than just that. And I am really hoping you feel the same otherwise I am going to look like a total idiot right about now."

Gwaine already knew the answer, the end of this discussion and his decision. So he grabbed the collar of Percy's shirt and pulled him down for another kiss.

This kiss was different to the first two kisses they had shared. This time, when Gwaine kissed him, Percy wound his arms around the shorter boy's waist and pulled him close, ever so close, and held him there like he would never let go. This was no one-sided kiss, this was no unwanted or unexpected gesture in a car park, something to tell someone completely oblivious to _stop_ being oblivious. One of Gwaine's hands rested on Percy's hip, the other having drifted upwards from the shirt collar to rest on the back of his a-bit-more-than-a-friend's neck. And when they pulled away from each other, finally needing breath, there was no shock or wide eyes. Their lips were still red, but this time, this time, they smiled, leaned their foreheads together and basked in the glow that was the after tone of their first, real kiss.

It wasn't raining or snowing and a star didn't shoot across the sky, nor was it the middle of a battle with an enemy of something fierce. It wasn't between a couple who had previously hated each other, only to realise their hate was true love. There were no lit candles surrounding them and there was no moon rising above them.

They were in a kitchen, with the smell of burning pizza drifting up from the oven, and it wasn't even snowing outside the window, just a sky covered in dark cloud. They were two best friends, wrapped up in the presence of the other, holding on tight as if the other may let go, and that was the last thing they wanted.

They were two best friends, finally figuring out that they both wanted just a bit more. Though one may have known it, and the other did not, they certainly both knew now.

And that was wonderful.

ooOOoo

Arthur pulled away from Merlin with wide eyes; his expression mirroring Merlin's who looked completely shocked at what had just occurred between them, "Merlin I'm so –"

"What was that?" Merlin whispered, a hand flying to his lips as if disbelieving of what had just happened, a finger ran across his lower lip, trembling ever so slightly, before he repeated, "What was that? Why did you do that? Arthur, why did you kiss me?"

"I… I like you. I kissed you because I like you." Arthur stuttered, now completely regretting his decision to take a leap of faith and kiss the boy standing across the kitchen from him, "And because… well because it seemed like the right thing to do. I… I don't know why else, I just did…"

Merlin stared at him with the widest eyes, "Arthur… Arthur you told me I shouldn't go out with Jason because I had only just met him. Arthur I've only just met _you_. I don't think… I just…"

"I know, I'm a complete hypocrite, I am." Arthur shook his head, golden strands of hair flying backwards and forth, but Merlin sought out the blue eyes as they rose once again, big and vulnerable, "But I like you Merlin. I really, really like you. I've known you for days but each day the likeness got stronger and I can't help that. I wish I could, but I can't. And I am sorry, if I am not what you want and to you this was just a big misunderstanding in the kitchen of some idiot's apartment. But I like you, and I don't think I will stop liking you anytime soon. Five days has been plenty for me to realise that." He paused, "Merlin, say something?"

"Five days." Was all that came out of Merlin's mouth.

"Yes, we've known each other for five days." Arthur said hesitantly, "And I know that is a short time but I still know that, even after that time –"

"Arthur we hardly know each other!" Merlin breathed out, cutting into Arthur's words, "Five days is not enough time to know each other! I… I made the right decision, not going out with Jason. Because you were right, you were. I don't know him, I don't know anything about him and he could be anyone and I don't know that he isn't."

"You know me." Arthur said, desperately.

"No, I don't." Merlin shook his head, "I don't know you at all. I know your favourite actor and I know your favourite moment and your favourite colour, sure, but I don't know _you_. I know what's on the surface. Knowing someone means knowing what will make them cry, knowing how to make them smile when they are at their lowest and knowing their past. Knowing someone means knowing their emotions and knowing their mind. And so to really know someone, to really actually know them, you need to spend time with them and that means a friendship lasting longer than five days!" A tear trickled down Merlin's cheek, "And we don't have that."

Arthur reached for Merlin's hand but Merlin tore it away, crossing his arms over his chest in a protective stance, as if his arms alone would protect him from whatever Arthur may or may not have to say. But Arthur didn't say anything; he remained silent and staring at Merlin with slightly glassy eyes.

"I think I should go…" Merlin whispered, "I think… I think it would be best if I left now. Thank… Uh, thank you for the movie and for lunch. I guess I'll see you at school on Monday. Say hello to Morgana for me when she gets back from London."

"Merlin you don't have to go…" Arthur said desperately, "I'm sorry for ki… for everything that just happened and I promise I'll keep my distance but we agreed to get to know each other better! I want to know all those things about you and I want you to know them about me!" _Could you tell him? _

Merlin had grabbed his jacket and threw it on, quickly. He picked up his keys and his wallet and his phone and shoved them in various pockets, before walking, quickly, to his shoes and stamping his feet into them, "Like I said, "He said quickly, "Best if I go. See you at school."

_Could you tell him?_

"Wait, Merlin!"

_Could you tell him? _

Merlin stopped, hand on the doorknob, but didn't turn around.

_Could you tell him?_

Arthur faltered, "I'm sorry."

Merlin nodded once, opened the door and left.

_Will you ever tell him?_

ooOOoo

Merlin didn't take the lift. As soon as he was out of Arthur's door he sprinted down the stairs, flight after flight and inwardly cursing Arthur for living on the top floor. He ignored the pointed looks he got in the lobby of the building and carried on running, flinging open the doors and thanking the cool air as it rushed across his face.

He looked left and he looked right. He knew where about he was, he could give someone directions. He scrambled around his jacket and his trouser pockets, eventually finding his phone. He practically punched the number in, not bothering to go to his contacts for the one number he knew the most.

"Hello?"

"Mum? Mum I need a lift, could you come and get me or are you and Freya still out?"

"No sweetheart, we're back at home now. Are you alright? Is Arthur alright? Did something happen?" When Merlin didn't say anything, responding only with huge breaths, Hunith's voice grew slightly panicked, "Merlin? Merlin. Are. You. Ok?"

"I'm fine." Merlin responded, and Hunith took a deep breath in relief, "Just… Just come and get me, please, I'll explain everything at home." He told her the directions and she, luckily, said that she knew where he meant.

"Sweetheart I'll be there in twenty minutes. Hold on, I'll be as quick as I can."

On the other end of Merlin's phone, Hunith disconnected the call and ran through the house to grab her shoes at the bottom of the stairs. She was just pulling them on when Freya appeared, chapter three of Hunith's book in hand, "Where are you going?" She asked, confused.

"Merlin wants to be picked up. I don't know why, he said he would explain at home, but he sounded upset about something. He's outside Arthur's building waiting for me to come and get him, are you coming?"

Freya gave one clear nod, and grabbed her shoes. She appeared calm to Hunith, but inside she was raging, _Arthur what have you done to my brother? Did you tell him about your royal ass being royal? Because if you did and he's upset, I won't know whether to be nice to you or not. _

The drive to Merlin was completely silent besides Freya's nails which tapped impatiently against the edge of the passenger window. As soon as the car stopped and Merlin got up from his seat on the floor, leaning against the building, Freya shot out of the car and was hugging him, and they both hung on.

"What happened?" She asked quietly.

"Home, talk to you at home."

Hunith walked over and narrowed her eyes, "Do you know what I think?" She said, her tone only half fond and the other half accusing, "I think one of you needs to text Morgana and Gwen to grab their sleeping bags and make their way to our house, I think we need to go to the supermarket and buy loads of chocolate and ice-cream and maybe a film or two, and have a sleepover. Do you agree?"

It was a times like this, that Merlin loved his mum. He nodded in agreement, "Morgana is in London but call Gwen and invite her. A sleepover sounds great, thanks mum. I need you girls for advice, because I think I may have done something stupid but I'm not sure."

"In a nutshell, what happened?" Hunith asked, placing a hand on Merlin's arm.

"He kissed me, I freaked, I ran."

"He kissed you?" Freya stated in shock, "Wow, you've only known each other a week!"

"That's what I said!" Merlin groaned, "And now, the speech that sounded so good at the time sounds like I was trying to rip him apart, especially after him saying all these really lovely things about how he likes me! Do you think I should go apologise because –"

"No." Hunith said, cutting Merlin off, "Merlin you are my son and I know you well enough to know that anything you said was the right thing for you to say. You never intend to hurt people and you always have people's best interests at heart. So when you do hurt people, you know what? Even if you hurt them, it was still the right thing to say."

Freya snorted, "And Merlin, when you say someone said "Lovely" things about you, it really means that they said they loved you and you are trying to play it down and – why do you look like I just kicked you?"

"He didn't say love." Merlin started, and Freya's mouth dropped, "He didn't! He just said he "I really, really like you" and that "I like, and I don't think I will stop liking you anytime soon. Five days has been plenty for me to realise that."… Is it that bad?"

Freya and Hunith's mouths had dropped, "You know what, I was going to get a big tub of cheap ice cream but I think this is a call for Ben&Jerry's cookie dough." Hunith said, grabbing Merlin by the hand, and dropping it when her son groaned, "What?"

"You only get cookie dough when something disastrous has happened." Merlin said, covering his eyes with his hands.

Hunith lifted her arms in surrounded, "I will say no more." The two girls laughed as Merlin continued to groan, and pushed him in the car.

**Dun… Dun… DUN. No one kill me! More is on the way ;) Hope you liked the after****-****effect of the kisses!**** I don't like the ending (the Hunith & Freya bit) but I tried so many times to get it right and I didn't like it any way so you got this! **


End file.
